Vongola Prince
by Vongola Shodaime
Summary: Dia hanya anak jalanan yang hidup sebatang kara yang tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Hingga dia dibangkitkan kembali oleh Iblis Clan Sitri dan mempunyai tugas untuk melindungi Kingnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan./NotCanon/NaruSouna. Sedikit Perubahan dari sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1: Vongola Gear

Saya sangat minta maaf sebelumnya, karena telah mengulang fic ini. Alasannya karena banyak kesalahan di fic sebelumnya, maka dari itu saya mengulang fic ini, jadi mohon maaf bagi para reader.

Fic ini akan update teratur, 3 hari sekali, dan paling lama 7 hari. Dan saya akan melanjutkan fic ini ke Chapter 2, jika para Reader menyetujinya **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer:**

 **Saya tidak mengakui seluruh char yang saya pakai dalam fic ini.**

 **NarutoDxD: Vongola Prince**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Souna x MiniHarem**

 **Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, StrongNaru!, HaremNaru!**

 **.**

 _Summary: Dia hanyalah seorang anak jalanan yang hidup sebatang kara yang tidak tau siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi dibalik itu di_ _a_ _menyimpan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan, kekuatan yang disegel dengan 3_ _segel_ _bagian agar tidak lepas kontrol. Hingga dia menjadi menjadi Iblis Clan Sitri, dan membuang kehidupan jalanannya, karena tugasnya sekarang bukanlah seperti dulu lagi yang simpel, melindungi King-nya, dengan kekuatan yang akan dia kendalikan dengan sepenuhnya, itulah tugasnya saat ini._

 _._

Kalimat/Dialog/Keterangan:

"Perkataan, Manusia, Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, Malaikat."

 _"Guman Atau batin Manusia, Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, Malaikat."_

 **"Perkataan Monster, Naga, Atau Semacamnya."**

 _ **"Guman atau batin Naga, Atau Semacamnya."**_

 **[Sacred Gear/Vongola Gear atau semacamnya.]**

 _ **[Teknik]**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _ **Vongola Gear**_

 _ **.**_

Pemuda berambut blonde spike, dengan mata _Saphire_ , bagaikan birunya langit cerah, memakai seragam _Kuoh Gakuen_ , serta memakai sebuah cincin yang memiliki bentuk segi enam dibagian permatanya yang berwarna biru langit, dan terdapat perak yang memiliki bentuk kepala Naga dibagian atas cincinnya yang menutupi ¼ bagian permatanya, ditambah dengan perak berbentuk ujung kunai yang sedikit tumpul dibagian bawah permatanya.

Naruto Uzumaki, dia tengah berjalan dengan santai dilorong kelas, dengan menatap tenang yang dia pandang. Dirinya sendiri yang baru direngkarnasi menjadi Iblis Clan Sitri, mungkin sudah 2 bulan, tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat mereka bertarung, bahkan saat latihan, mereka semua bukan kawatir terhadap diri mereka sendiri, tapi malah menghawatirkannya. Naruto sendiri merasa bersyukur akan hal itu, tapi dia juga merasa sangat bersalah karena membebani mereka semua.

"Yo Naruto." Mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto melihat sahabatnya, Saji Genshirou, yang menyapanya seperti biasa. "Ada apa dengan mu, kau tampak tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Saji, yang merasa ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Melihat ekpresi yang memancarkan aura kesedihan, pasti anggota OSIS akan merasa aneh jika itu dilakukan pada Naruto ketika ingin pergi ke ruang OSIS, karena pada dasarnya, Naruto menyukai _Kaichou_ mereka, dan seluruh anggota OSIS tau akan hal itu karena tingkah laku Naruto yang selalu merasa senang ketika pergi keruang OSIS, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kalau aku ini sangat membebani kalian." Jawab Naruto dengan nada merasa bersalah, tapi ditutupi dengan senyum tenangnya.

Plak!

Saji dengan kuat menupuk punggung Naruto. "Tidak perlu menutupi rasa bersalah mu dengan senyum, jika kau merasa terbebani, Naruto. Yang penting kau latihan, pasti kau akan menjadi kuat nantinya." Balas Saji dengan senyum.

"Ya kau benar." Naruto tersenyum. _"Aku harus menjadi kuat, dan dapat menggendalikan kekuatan ini, kekuatan yang dikatakan sebagai warisan dari Vongola, untuk melindungi Kaichou, dan teman-teman ku."_ Batin Naruto dengan menatap cicin permata kepala Naganya.

 **XxX**

"Naruto, kali ini kau akan melawan Saji." Souna Sitri, _Kaichou_ , serta _King_ -nya, sekaligus Gadis yang dicintainya karena selalu menyelamatkannya, berbicara dengan tegas kepada _Perage_ -nya, tidak lebih tepatnya, Keluarganya.

"Ha'I, _Kaichou_." Balas Naruto, dan Saji bersamaan tanpa membantah. Jika bisa dikatakan, mereka berdua sangat takut akan kemarahan _Kaichou_ mereka, yang akan menapar bokong mereka sebanyak 1.000 kali jika membantah.

Souna menatap Naruto. "Naruto aku mengharapkan perkembangan mu untuk saat ini." Ujar Souna tenang. Sejujurnya Souna tidak butuh bidak yang kuat atau semacamnya, asal mereka memiliki arti perasaan dari Keluarga, Souna hanya mengharapkan itu dari bidak-bidaknya, tapi lain cerita dengan Naruto, Souna ingin agar pemuda blonde itu bisa menjaga dirinya dalam bahaya, bahkan saat pulang malam hari, Naruto harus ditemani dengan Saji, atau Tsubaki, dan terkadang dirinya agar tidak ada Malaikat Jatuh atau Iblis liar yang menyerangnya.

"Ya _Kaichou_ , aku akan berusaha." Balas Naruto semangat. Naruto tidak tau dirinya kali ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi dia akan mencobanya untuk memakai kekuatan warisan Vongola, apapun itu, dia harus melakukannya, karena dia tidak mau terus hidup sebagai Iblis dibawah bayang-bayang teman-temannya.

"Naruto ayo kita mulai." Ujar Saji yang sudah berdiri dengan siap ditengah lapangan, dengan _Sacred Gear Vitra_ ditangannya. Kali ini dirinya akan membuat Naruto menjadi kuat dengan cara paksa, yaitu bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi tentu saja tidak dengan sampai membunuhnya. Saji hanya ingin sahabatnya itu kuat, dia tidak peduli jika nanti dia menjadi lebih lemah darinya, yang terpenting, Naruto bisa menjaga dirinya agar tidak mati ketika saat pertarungan, atau diserang sembunyi-sembunyi oleh pihak lain, itulah yang Saji harap kan.

"Baiklah, Saji." Balas Naruto dengan memasang style bertarungnya yang dia dapat dari jalanan, karena pada pasalnya, sebelum Naruto direngkarnasi oleh Souna, Naruto merupakan salah satu Anak Bermasalah, yang kerjaannya, hanya bertarung saja dengan para Preman dijlanan, dan tentu saja dia yang menang, tapi itu dulu sebelum dia menggenal Dunia Supernatrul, yang ternyata kekuatan yang dia dapat dari jalanan sama sekali tidak pernah bisa untuk menang, dari mahluk Supernatural manapun.

"Aku mulai." Saji berlari kearah Naruto dengan mengayunkan pukulannya, tapi Naruto dapat membaca gerakan Saji, walaupun begitu Saji mengetahui hal itu. "Seperti yang diharapkan, dari mantan Preman." Saji mengayunkan dengkulnya pada Naruto yang memiringkan tubuhnya kekanan.

"Jangan sebut aku Preman." Naruto meloncat salto kebelakang. "Aku memang bermain dengan Preman dulu, dan menjadi yang terkuat, tapi aku bukanlah salah satu dari mereka yang bisanya hanya memeras, mencopet, dan melakukan hal kriminal lainnya. Dan sekarang, aku hanylah _Pawn_ dari _Kaichou_ , yang akan melindunginya." Naruto bergrak kearah Saji dengan mengayunkan tangannya yang terkepal.

Pemilik _Sacred Gear Vitra_ itu menunduk ketika tinju Naruto hampir menganai wajahnya. "Aku tau itu, maka dari itu, aku mengharapkan mu menjadi kuat, Naruto." Saji dengan kuat menghantamkan pukulannya pada perut Naruto yang berada didepannya.

Buakh!

Dengan kuat Naruto terpental kebelakang. "Aku tidak akan segan pada mu Naruto, walaupun ini hanya latihan." Saji dengan kuat mengikat Naruto dengan benang Koneksinya. Dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang pandai untuk mengajari orang dengan cara alus, tapi karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan cara alus maka dia akan menggunakan cara kasar, sampai orang yang diajarinya mengerti. "Benang itu tidak akan lepas, Naruto." Ujar Saji yang melihat Naruto bersusah payah untuk melepaskan benang Koneksi yang mengikatnya.

" **Sial, bagaimana aku bisa lepas dari situasi ini?"** batin Naruto yang masih berusaha walaupun hasilnya nihil. Dirinya memang tau, kalau benang Koneksi milik Saji sangat kuat, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau benang Koneksi milik Saji jauh lebih kuat dari yang dia pikirkan.

Saji menyeringai. "Oh iya, aku lupa mengatakannya, jika kau tidak bisa lepas dari benag Koneksi tersebut selama 30 menit kau akan mati, karena Energy Sihir mu yang selalu aku ambil setiap detiknya." Ujarnya

"Saji hentikan itu!" Souna yang dari luar sisi lapangan mencoba mendekati Saji, tapi tangan dari sosok _Quen_ _-_ nya menahan dirinya agar tidak kesana. "Apa yang kau lakukan Tsubaki?" tanya Souna dengan suara keras. Dia tidak abis pikir dengan tindakan bidak-bidaknya yang tenang-tenang saja, termasuk Tsubaki, padahal nyawa salah satu dari teman mereka saat ini sedang dalam bahaya.

"Selama ini aku memang mengikuti perintah mu, _Kaichou_. Tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak setuju. Kau mencoba membuat Naruto menjadi kuat dengan cara halus, itu tidak akan berhasil menurut ku. Dan dengan metode ini, aku yakin, kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Naruto akan keluar." Balas Tsubaki, yang percaya pada Saji, kalau dia bisa membangkitkan kekuatan yang diyakini oleh Souna, dan yang lainnya tertidur didalam tubuh Naruto.

"Tapi nyawa..."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin, Saji tidak akan membunuh, Naruto." Potong Tsubaki cepat yang sudah tau, apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kaichounya itu.

 **XxX**

"Jadi bagaimana Akeno, dengan bidak Souna yang dia rahasiakan itu?" tanya Rias Gremory, sosok gadis berambut Crimson, yang memiliki mata blue-green, kepada _Quen_ _-_ nya yang berdiri didepannya. Dia tidak menyangka, Souna Sitri, teman masa kecilnya, merahasikan kehadiran bidak barunya, tapi beruntung dia segera tau, dan mematai bidak baru Souna.

"Sama sekali tidak ada bakat menjadi seorang Iblis. Bagi eksestensi manusia mungkin dia sangat luar biasa dengan bakat bertarungnya yang melebihi Yuuto, dan Koneko-Chan, tapi sebagai Iblis dia tidak memiliki hal yang dapat dibanggakan, seperti Yuuto yang mampu menciptakan Pedang, atau kekuatan Monster milik Koneko-Chan." Balas Akeno Himejima, gadis berambut hitam yang diikat Ponytail, dengan mata Violet.

"Souka. Jadi dia bukan hambatan kita saat Rating Game nanti. Kalau begitu baguslah." Rias bernahas lega dengan laporan yang diberikan Akeno. Dia mengira Souna merahasikan bidak barunya karena kekuatannya yang luar biasa atau semacamnya, tapi dugaan itu salah, dan akan hal itu Rias sangat senang karena kemungkinan menang melawan Souna saat Rating Game untuk Iblis muda beberapa minggu lagi meningkat menjadi 80%, ditambah dengan Issei yang sudah bisa masuk kedalam Mode **[Balance Breaker]** sesuka hatinya.

"Kau dengan itu, Issei-Kun?" tanya Kiba Yuuto, pria berambut blonde berwajah tampan yang meruapakan _Knight_ dari Rias Gremory. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Kiba melihat Issei sepertinya sangat tertekan karena bidak baru Souna yang mereka kira sangat luar biasa, sampai Souna merahasiakannya.

"Tentu saja." Pemilik _Boosted Gear_ yang mempunyai rambut coklat, tersenyum senang. "Pergae dari _Kaichou_ , tidak akan bisa menandingi kita, terlebih lagi disini ada aku sang _Sekiryuutei_." Ujar Issei memebanggakan dirinya dengan nada yang terdengar arogan.

"Ara ara, tentu saja. Memang kekuatan apa lagi, selain _Hakuryuukou_ , yang dapat menandangi kekuatan dari _Sekiryuutei_?" Akeno tersenyum menggoda seperti biasanya. Dia sama sekali tidak berfikir kalau Rating Game melawan Souna nanti adalah hal susah, dipihak mereka punya _Sekiryuutei_ , sedangkan Souna hanya memiliki pemegang dari _Sacred Gear Vitra_ yang mungkin hampir memandangi dari Issei saat ini, tapi tidak akan bisa menyamai Issei, dan Akeno yakin mereka pasti akan menang.

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Azazel- _Sensei_?" tanya Rias kepada pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan pni blonde, yang memakai pakai formal seperti guru-guru yang berada di _Kuoh Gakuen_.

"Menurut ku sama seperti kalian." Balas Azazel, yang meruapakan Pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan juga pembimbing dari _Occult Research Club_. _"Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dia. Jika benar dia Iblis yang tidak memiliki potensi, kenapa dia direngkarnasi oleh Souna dengan 2 Pawn Mutation Piece's?"_ batin Azazel bertanya-tanya.

 **XxX**

"Dimana ini?" Naruto melihat sekitar, dan yang dilihathanyalah langit biru cerah, dan awan yang beregarak. Dia sama sekali tidak menginjak tanah untuk menapak, karena dibawahnya juga sama, langit biru cerah dengan awan yang bergerak, dan yang diyakin jawabannya hanya satu, kalau dia sedang berada dilangit, itulah yang Naruto yakini.

" **Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ada seseorang yang berkunjung ke tempat ini."** Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat sosok yang membuatnya sangat terkejut, Naga berwarna oarnge, dengan sisik biru muda. **"Ada perlu apa kau datag kemari?"** tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa datang kemari." Naruto sangat ingat dengan jelas kalau dia sedang bertarung dengan Saji, tapi entah kenapa ketika dia membuka matanya dia berada ditempat yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. "Dan siapa kau, Naga-san?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap tajam sosok Naga didepannya.

" **Nama ku, Paradox, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama** _ **Ryuuzora no Hono**_ **."** Paradox dengan nada bangga mengenalkan dirinya sebagai _Ryuuzora no Hono_.

" _Ryuzora no Hono?"_ beo Naruto.

" **Aku yakin kau bingung dengan yang aku maksud. Untuk cerita rincinya akan aku ceritakan nanti, tapi yang jelas aku meruapakan salah satu dari tujuh Naga Langit didunia ini,dan juga meruapakan sosok yang mendiami** _ **Vongola Ring**_ **."** Ujar Parodox tenang. Dirinya sebagai sosok yang mendiami _Vongola Ring_ , tentu saja tau, kalau Naruto adalah orang yang mewarisi kekuatan Vongola, karena hanya orang-orang keturunan asli Vongola saja yang dapat menggunakan _Vongola Ring_ yang digunakan Naruto.

"Jadi kau yang mendiami _Vongola Ring_ ini." Ujar Naruto dengan menatap _Vongola Ring_ yang dia gunakan. Dirinya tau _Vongola Ring_ mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa karena dia sendiri pernah menggunakannya, tapi lepas kendali dan akhirnya dia sendiri tidak ingat apa saja yang dia lakukan saat itu, tapi tidak dia sangka kekuatan yang maha dasyat itu berasal dari seorang Naga, lebih tepatnya Naga Langit.

" **Ya begitulah. Untuk ukuran orang yang hidupnya berantakan seperti mu, kau cukup pintar juga."** Paradox menatap Naruto tenang dengan matanya yang berwarna light-orange.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau ada benarnya juga. Aku tidak menyangka hidup ku akan seperti ini setalah kedua orang tua ku meinggal." Naruto menjadi seseorang yang bisa dikatakan tidak benar, karena tidak ingin memikirkan kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka _Otou-san_ menyuruh ku untuk menjaga Ring ini saat kematian menjemputnya, yah walaupun saat itu aku berfikir kalau Ring ini hanya warisan turun menurun untuk pemilik nama Vongola." Lanjutnya tenang.

" **Heh... jadi kau keturnan Vongola?"** Paradox menatap Naruto dengan pandangan idak percaya, walaupun sesungguhnya dia percaya kalau Naruto memang keturnan asli keluarga Vongola.

"Ya, memang ada yang salah? Nama lengkap ku, Vongola Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki." Balas Naruto dengan menatap sosok Naga didepannya yang sepertinya sangat tidak percaya. Tidak ada satupun yang tau, kecuali kedua orang tuanya yang tau nama lengkap Naruto, karena _Otou-san_ -nya sendiri bilang padanya untuk tidak memberitaukan nama lengkapnya pada siapapun.

" **Tidak yang salah. Tapi apa aku tidak menyangka, sosok Pangeran dari Vongola saat ini, adalah seorang Preman."** Paradox tidak habis pikir dengan Dunia yang kini mungkin telah terbalik. Naruto, dan _Otou-san_ -nya sangat berbeda, _Otou-san_ Naruto sejak kecil memang sudah pantas untuk disebut sebagai Pangeran, tapi pria blonde dihdapannya, bisa dikatakan sama sekali tidak ada pantasnya menjadi seorang Pangeran, yah walaupun begitu sosok didepannya memang seorang Pangeran yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Pangeran?" beo Naruto.

" **Ya. Jangan katakan kau sendiri tidak tau kalau kau adalah seorang Pangeran?"** Paradox menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Seorang Pangeran tidak tau jati dirinya seorang Pangeran, sungguh Paradox tidak mengerti, pendidikan apa yang telah diberikan oleh _Otou-san_ Naruto, kepada Naruto sampai dia sendiri tidak tau kalau dirinya meruapakan seorang Pangeran.

Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Tidak aku tidak tau itu. _Otou-san_ sama sekali tidak bilang pada ku kalau aku seorang Pangeran." Naruto kembali menatap Ringnya. "Tapi yang lebih penting bisakah kau membantu ku untuk menggendalikan kekuatan _Vongola Ring_?" tanya Naruto, yang menurut dirinya dia sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Naga didepannya hinga lupa Dunia Nyata.

" **Tentu saja. Tapi memang apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak dapat menggendalikan kekuatan mu?:"** tanya Paradox yang baru kali ini mendengar, sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, seorang keturunan asli Vongola tidak bisa menggendalikan kekuatan _Vongola Ring_.

"Ya. Bahkan untuk menggendalikan kemampuan Segel Pertama saja sangat mustahil untuk ku." Balas Naruto yang ingin segera menggendalikan kekuatan _Vongola Ring_ , karena bagaimapun dia tidak ingin terus-terusan membebani teman-temannya.

" **Segel?"**

"Ya. Aku sendiri tidak tau. Tapi dalam buku catanan _Otou-san_ , _Vongola Ring_ disegel dengan 3 Segel bagian. Segel pertama menggeluarkan kemampuan 25%, Segel kedua menggeluarkan kemampuan 75%, dan segel ketiga mengeluarkan 175%." Naruto pernah membongkar lemari _Otou-san_ _-_ nya untuk mencari tau kebenaran dari _Vongola Ring_ , saat pertama kali dia menggunakan _Vongola Ring_ dan lepas kendali, dan dia menemukan sebuah catanan peninggalan _Otou-san_ _-_ nya mengenai _Vongola Ring_ saat ini, dan teknik-teknik yang sudah dikuasi oleh _Otou-san_ _-_ nya.

" **Souka aku mengerti sekarang."** Paradox memejamkan matanya sesaat. **"Kau kembali kedunia Nyata, dari sini aku akan membantu menggendalikan** _ **Vongola Ring**_ **. Kau tidak perlu kawatir akan lepas kendali, tapi kawatirkan kondisi fisik mu nanti."** Paradox sendiri mengerti kenapa _Vongola Ring_ disegel menjadi 3 Segel bagian, itu karena kekuatan _Vongola Ring_ sudah melebihi batas normal, dan jika yang menggunakan pengguna awam seperti Naruto, maka kekuatan tersebut dapat dipastikan akan lepas kendali dan menggendalikan Naruto.

"Kau yakin? _"_ ujar Naruto, dengan manatap Paradox.

" **Ya, tidak perlu kawatir. Percayakan semuanya pada ku,** _ **Ouji-Sama**_ **."** Balas Paradox tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku percayakan pada, Paradox." Ujar Naruto sebelum menghilang, dengan Api berwarna kuning-orange membakar dirinya.

 **XxX**

" _ **Apa tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali?"**_ Saji menatap terkejut. Benang Koneksi yang dia ikatkan pada Naruto tadi sudah tidak memiliki perlawan untuk melepaskan diri, tidak seperti diawal yang Naruto terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Sudah aku katakan sebaiknya hentikan pertarungan ini sejak tadi." Souna dengan kawatir memandang pemuda blonde yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Dia sejak awal sama sekali tidak setuju dengan metode yang digunakan oleh Saji untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Naruto, tapi pemegang dari _Sacred Gear Vitra_ itu terus keras kepala untuk menggunakan metode itu. Souna mengalihkan pandangannya pada Saji. "Saji sudah hentikan, Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Perintah Souna keras.

"Ha'i, Kaichou." Saji menarik Benang Koneksinya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menarik Benang Konesinya yang melilit Naruto. _"Tidak_ _d_ _apat aku tarik? Ini mustahil."_ Batin Saji tidak percaya karena tidak bisa menarik Benang Koneksinya sendiri. _"Ada apa ini?"_ lanjutnya.

"Jangan kau pikir pertarungan ini sudah selesai, Saji." Saji, Souna, Tsubaki, dan Anggota OSIS yang lainnya menatap terkejut Naruto, yang mereka yakin tadi dia tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. "Karena pertandingan ini baru dimulai." Naruto melepas pepangannya pada Benang Koneksi pada Saji.

Buakh!

Saji terjatuh, karena dia menarik Benang Koneksi dengan kuat yang diikat pada Naruto, dan karena Naruto menahannya, Saji jadi semakin kuat menariknya, hingga Naruto melepasnya, dan membuat Saji terjatuh.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan dada,dengan bentuk X. _"First Seal Open."_ Api berwarna kuning-orange membakar kedua tangannya. Mengepalkan tangannya yang dia buka, sebuah Sarung Tangan berwarna merah, dan bagian jari berwarna putih, dengan mutiara biru ditengahnya yang memiliki lambang keluarga Vongola yang ditutupi dengan logam berbentuk X yang memiliki tulisan _Vongola Famiglia_. _(Vongola Gear milik Sawada Tsunayoshi, jika tidak tau cari di Google.)_

 **[** **Vongola Ring:** **Vongola Gear Fire Sky Dragon: Active]**

Seluruh Anggota OSIS menatap terkejut Naruto yang mengeluarkan sebuah Sarung Tangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka lihat dimanapun. "Apa itu? _Sacred Gear_?" Tsubaki menatap Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak itu bukan _Sacred Gear_ , itu berbeda. Tapi aku tidak tau itu apa." Souna tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Tsubaki, bahkan bisa dikatakan Souna yang paling terkejut dengan Sarung Tangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

" _Ini mudah dikendalikan tidak seperti saat itu."_ Naruto memejamkan matanya. _"Arigotou, Paradox."_ Batin Naruto yang tau kalau _Vongola Gear_ yang sedang dipakai saat ini tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan dari Segel Pertama, alasannya cukup mudah, Paradox sebagai sosok kemampuan Vongola yang sesungguhnya menarik kemampuannya yang keluar berlebihan dari _Vongola Gear_ , agar sang Pangeran Vongola dapat mengendalikan _Vongola Gear_ dengan mudah.

"Naruto apa itu?" tanya Saji yang kembali bangkit, dengan menatap Naruto terkejut. Sarung Tangan yang digunakan Naruto, Saji mengetahui kalau itu bukanlah _Sacred Gear_ , karena jika itu _Sacred Gear_ dia bisa mersakannya, tapi walaupun begitu, dia tidak tau Sarung Tangan apa yang digunakan Naruto.

"Ini..." Naruto menunjukan _Vongola Gear-_ nya. " _Vongola Gear_." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Naruto bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?" Souna menatap Naruto tegas, dengan meminta penjelasan sedetail-detailnya dari kemampuan yang digunakan Naruto, dan membuat terkejut Anggota OSIS.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan." Naruto mengehela nafas pelan. "Tidak apakan, Paradox?" tanya Naruto, dengan menatap _Vongola Gear_ yang masih melekat dengan tangannya.

 **[Tidak masalah. Lagi pula kau yang pantas memustuskannya. Kau adalah** _ **Ouji**_ **, dan juga Master ku, sedangkan aku adalah bidak mu. Jadi seluruh keputusan berada ditangan mu, Naruto.]**

"Suara apa itu?" Souna melihat sekitar untuk mencari sang pemilik suara.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, _Kaichou_." Naruto memejamkan matanya sessat, dengan _Vongola Gear_ yang dia gunakan lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya berwarna orange. Naruto kembali menatap Anggota OSIS. "Aku akan jelaskan semuanya, tapi sebaiknya kita bicara diruang OSIS, jika bicara disini rasanya tidak enak." Ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ada benarnya juga. Kalau begitu kita bicara di Ruang OSIS." Balas Souna tegas, dengan nada memberintah.

"Ha'i, Kaichou."

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

.

 **Profile Naruto** :

Nama: Naruto Uzumaki  
Nama lengkap: Vongola Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki  
Umur: 17-18 Tahun  
Ras: Low Class Devil  
King: Souna Sitri  
Evil Piece: 2 Pawn Mutation  
Keluarga: Tidak diketahui  
Kekuatan: Vongola Ring, ?  
Vongola Ring: Vongola Gear Fire Sky Dragon

.

Mohon Review


	2. Chapter 2: Raja Harem Vongola

**Tanya Jawab:**

 **Q: Apa nanti Naruto ada Jungernaut Drive  
P: Tidak ada**

 **Q: Vongola Gear dan Sacred itu beda gak thor:  
P: Pertanyaan salah. Seharusnya Vongola Ring, dan Sacred Gear. Alasannya, Vongola Gear adalah bagian dari Vongola Ring, seperti Boosted Gear adalah bagian dari Sacred Gear. Untuk perbedaan, itu akan terjawab dalam Chaper 4.**

 **.**

 **Alasan pengulangan karena saya salah dalam kalimat saat Naruto mengaktifkan Vongola Gear. Seharusnya Vongola Ring: Vongola Gear Fire Sky Dragon Active, bukan Vongola Gear Fire Sky Dragon Active. Kenapa begitu? Itu akan terjawab di Chapter 4. Untuk Chapter ini perubahan dalam pertarungan Mizuki, dan perubahan yang sangat jelas di Chapter 3 nanti.**

 **Ingat ini perbaikan bukan perubahan.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer:**

 **Saya tidak mengakui seluruh char yang saya pakai dalam fic ini.**

 **NarutoDxD: Vongola Prince**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Souna x MiniHarem**

 **Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, StrongNaru!, HaremNaru!, NotCanon.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Dia hanyalah seorang anak jalanan yang hidup sebatang kara yang tidak tau siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi dibalik itu dimenyimpan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan, kekuatan yang disegel dengan 3 bagian agar tidak lepas kontrol. Hingga dia menjadi menjadi Iblis Clan Sitri, dan membuang kehidupan jalanannya, karena tugasnya sekarang bukanlah seperti dulu lagi yang simpel, melindungi King-nya, dengan kekuatan yang akan dia kendalikan dengan sepenuhnya, itulah tugasnya saat ini._

 _._

Human Talk:

"percakapan biasa."

" _membatin."_

' _pikiran.'_

" **monster/naga/Youkai dalam wujud binatang."**

" _ **monster/naga/Youkai dalam wujud binatang membantin."**_

' _ **pikiran monster/naga/Youkai dalam wujud binatang.'**_

 **[Sacred Gear/Vongola Ring atau semacamnya.]**

 _ **[Teknik.]**_

.

 _ **Chapter 2: Raja Harem Keturnan Vongola**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan, pada ku?" Naruto duduk disofa yang berada diruang OSIS, dengan menatap teman-temannya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Naruto sendiri yakin mereka semua memiliki pertanyaan kepadanya karena dia menggunakan kekuatan _Vongola Ring_.

 **[Ah aku tidak mau ikut masalah ini. Kau urus sendiri masalah ini,** _ **Ouji-Sama**_ **.]**

"Eh... Paradox apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mungkin mengurus masalah ini sendiri." Naruto menatap terkejut _Vongola Ring_ -nya. Menjawab puluhan pertanyaan dari Anggota OSIS memanglah hal yang mudah, tapi untuk membuat mereka mengerti, Naruto tidak mungkin menjelaskan semuanya sendiri.

 **[Lalu? Kau seorang** _ **Ouji**_ **, penerus langsung Keluarga Vongola. Memang ada yang salah?]**

"Tentu saja." Naruto menatap kesal _Vongola Ring_ -nya. "Aku memang seorang _Ouji_ , tapi aku baru mengetahui itu dari mu. Dan tidak mungkinkan seseorang yang belum terlatih menjadi _Ouji_ , harus menjadi penurus keluarga selanjutnya?" Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan Naga yang mengaku sebagai _Ryuuzora no Hono_. Menyuruhnya menjadi seorang penurus yang bahkan menjadi seorang Pangeran belum berhasil, apa itu mungkin? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, Naruto sangat yakin itu.

 **[Huh... baiklah aku akan membantu mu, Naruto. Tapi harus ingat, cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi Penurus Keluarga Vongola. Jadi kau harus belajar menjadi seorang Raja mulai dari sekarang. Apa kau paham?]**

"Ha'i, Ha'i." Balas Naruto malas. Kembali menatap Souna, dan yang lainnya, yang Naruto yakini sudah menyiapakan banyak pertanyaan, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Jadi apa pertanyaan kalian? Semuanya akan aku jawab jika aku mengathui jawabannya." Ujar Naruto tenang.

"Semuanya yang kau ketahui, beritau pada kami, dan jelaskan semuanya dengan Detail, Naruto!" perintah Souna tegas, dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat, karena jika Naruto tidak menurutinya, bersiaplah untuk merasakan kesakitan yang lebih sakit dari sesuatu yang disebut sangat sakit.

.

"Souka jadi begitu." Souna mengangguk mengerti. Dari awal Souna sudah menduga kalau Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang tidak memiliki potensi. Mengkonsumsi 2 _Pawn Mutation_ , yang harganya sama dengan 8 _Pawn_ biasa, hanya dapat dilakukan oleh seseorang yang memiliki Potensi besar, seperti Hyoudou Issei, _Pawn_ dari Rias yang mengkonsumsi 8 _Pawn_ , yang memiliki _Sacred Gear Boosted Gear_ , yang dikatakan sebagai _Sekiryuutei_. Jika halnya begitu, maka Souna yakin, kekuatan Naruo tidak kalah kuatnya dengan Issei.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang _Ouji_ , Naruto." Saji menatap sahabatnya dengan kagum. Seseorang yang dia kenal sebagai anak bermasalah sebelum direngkarnasi Souna, ternyata adalah seorang _Ouji_ , sungguh dunia ini sangat banyak Misteri, itulah yang Saji pikirkan.

"Tapi tadi ada yang tidak aku mengerti..." Momo Hanakai, gadis berambut perak yang merupakan salah satu anggota OSIS memegang dagunya. "Kalau kau memang pernah lepas kendali akan kekuatan mu? Apa yang memotivasi mu hingga membuat mu melepaskan Segel Pertama, Naru-kun?" tanya Momo.

"Aku sendiri tidak begitu ingat." Pandangan Naruto menajam. "Dan yang aku ingat adalah, Malam Hari, 10 sampai 20 pasukan bersayap. Menggunakan Sihir. Hanya itu yang aku ingat dengan jelas." Naruto tidak begitu ingat dengan kejadian yang sudah hampir 6 bulan berlalu, yaitu saat dia lepas kendali akan kekuatannya. Dirinya tidak bisa mengingat lebih lanjut, karena setiap dia mencoba mengingat ada sesuatu seperti tembok yang menghalangi penglihatan ingatannya.

"Da-Tenshi kah? Atau Iblis?" tanya Souna penasaran dengan sosok yang menyerang Naruto hingga memuat sang Vongola _Ouji-sama_ itu melepaskan Segel Pertama secara tidak sengaja hingga akhirnya dikendalikan sendiri oleh kekuatannya.

"Entah aku sendiri tidak tau." Balas Naruto tenang. Pemilik dari _Vongola Gear Fire Sky Dragon_ itu berdiri dari sofa yang dia duduki. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Ada banyak tugas Sekolah yang belum aku selesaikan." Uajrnya tenang. Vongola _Ouji-sama_ yang saat ini adalah seseorang yang malas untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah, walaupun dia seseorang yang pintar, bahkan nilainya selalu menyaingi _Kaichou_ -nya, yang satu kelas dengannya, 3-A, tapi karena sifat malasnya itu, dan selalu berkelahi dia mendapatkan pandangan buruk dari Guru-Guru Sekolahnya.

"Aku akan mengantar mu." Souna berdiri dari tempat yang dia duduki. Pemuda blonde dihadapannya memang bisa dikatakan sekarang tidak seperti dulu lagi yang tidak bisa menjaga diri, tapi Souna tetap kawatir padanya, entah alasan apa yang membuatnya begitu kawatir, Souna sendiri tidak tau itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu _Kaichou_. Kau lebih baik beristirahat untuk besok. Aku yakin _Misi_ yang akan diberikan Serafall-sama tidak akan semudah yang kalian pikirkan, walaupun dia menyayangi Adiknya, tapi itu tidak menutupi tugasnya sebagai seorang _Maou_ , untuk melindungi _Underworld_." Dirinya tidak tau _Misi_ apa yang diberikan oleh sang _Maou_ yang mendapat gelar Leviathan yang meruapakan _Onee-sama_ dari Kingnya, tapi dia masih mengingat denga jelas perkataan _Maou Leviathan_ itu

' _Misi ini tidaklah susuah, tapi juga tidak mudah. Untuk Perage Rias mungkin ini Misi yang mudah karena mereka memiliki Sekiryuutei, tapi berbeda dengan mu yang hanya memiliki Pemegang Sacred Gaer Vitra yang dapat diandalakan selain Tsubaki-Chan, selain itu ini juga latihan untuk Perage mu agar kalian dapat berkembang, terlebih untuk Naru-Chan, aku ingin kau berkembang dan tidak memalukan nama Sitri, Naru-Chan.'_

Dalam pikirnya masih teringat dengan jelas kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh _Maou_ tersebut, dan karena itu tidak menutupi kemungkinan kalau _Misi_ yang akan mereka kerjakan akan sedikit sulit, mungkin juga sulit, yang jelas Naruto yakin _Misi_ itu akan jauh berbeda dengan gambaran yang berada di bayangan teman-temannya.

"Tapi..."

Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku sudah katakan tidak perlu _Kaichou_. Kau lebih baik Istirahat, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan aku. Karena aku adalah _Ouji_ , orang yang akan menjadi Raja suatu saat nanti, dan tidak mungkin aku mati sebegitu mudahnya sebelum memiliki keturunan drai mu _Kaichou_ , untuk mewarisi Tahta Vongola selanjutnya."

 **[Seseorang yang bodoh sedang bergaya kayaknya** _ **Ouji**_ **sesungguhnya. Aku sungguh tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu, Naruto.]**

"Diam kau, _Baka-Dragon_ , kau merusak momen ku." Balas Naruto kesal dengan memandang kesal _Vongola Ring_ -nya. Naruto berjalan meuju pintu keluar. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu besok, _Minna, Kaichou_." Pamit sang Vongola _Ouji-sama_ dengan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Baka... hati-hati"_ guman Souna dengan wajah merona tipis yang dia tundukan agar tidak a mengathuinya selain dirinya, karena baginya orang melihat sifatnya yang satu ini sangat memalukan baginya.

 **XxX**

Pria dengan rambut putih, memiliki tanda garis merah dibawah matanya, memakai yukata biru muda, berdiri dari kursinya. "Waktunya kita bergerak, _Decimo_ , sudah membangkitkan kekuatannya." Ujar pria tersebut datar.

"Ha'i, _Taichou_." Balas Tiga orang dibelakangnya, dengan nada santai, yang mengikuti langkah pria tersebut.

 **XxX**

 **[Naruto apa kau merasakannya?]**

"Ya aku merasakannya." Balas Naruto pelan agar tidak terlalu didengar. Sebagai seseorang yang direngkarnasi menjadi Iblis, merasakan energy Supernatural disekitarnya bukanlah hal yang susah. "Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, dia bukan, Da-Tenshi, ataupun Iblis liar." Lanjutnya pelan.

 **[Ya kau benar. Yang kali ini adalah Youkai. Aku tidak menyangka ada seorang Youkai yang berkeliaran disekitar sini.]**

"Mungkin dia mencari mangsa, mengingat energy Sihirnya yang sangat lemah, dia pasti tidak mendapatkan mangsa untuknya." Naruto bisa merasakan energy Sihir yang dia rasakan kali ini sangatlah lemah, bahkan untuk seukuran Youkai-pun. Naruto berhenti melangkah. "Sebaiknya kau keluar!" Ujar Naruto, tidak lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"Hoho, seorang Iblis rendahan berani juga mengatakan itu padaku." Pria berambut perak, dengan tubuh yang sangat besar, memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam, dengan celana panjang hitam, serta alas kaki berupa sandal jepit, menatap Naruto dengan seringainya. "Perkenalkan nama ku, Mizuki, orang yang akan menghabisi nyawa mu, Iblis rendahan." Mizuki memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada arogan.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah kalau kau memang bisa, Youkai-san." Balas Naruto, dengan melirik Mizuki yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk bertarung, tapi tidak ada salahnya juga, mengingat dia belum mengetes kekuatannya yang sudah dia bisa kendalikan walaupun dengan bantuan Paradox.

"Kalau begitu baiklah." Perlahan-lahan tubuh Mizuki berubah menjadi seekor Harimau. Perubahan Harimau yang telah sempurna, Mizuki meloncat kearah Naruto dengan cepat. **"Bersiaplah, Iblis rendahan!"**

Tap!

"Sebaiknya kau yang bersiap-siap, Youkai-san." Naruto menangkap kepala Harimau Mizuki, dengan tubuh yang masih memebelakanginya. Melepas tangkapannya, Naruto memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat, dengan kaki yang dia ayunkan pada perut Harimau Mizuki, yang sukses mengenai Youkai Harimau itu.

Buakh!

Tubuh Youkai Harimau yang menjadi lawan _Vongola Ouji-sama_ membentur tanah dengan keras. **"Breseng kau, Iblis rendahan!"** ujar Mizuki geram, dengan menggeretakan dua gigi taringnya.

"Seekor Harimau, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap pada mu, Youkai-san." Balas Naruto santai. Dirinya berharap, Mizuki bisa menjadi lawan pertama untuk _Vongola Ring_ -nya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Seekor Harimau, tanpa menjadi Iblis sekalipun, Naruto dapat menaklukannya, bahkan dengan tangan kosong.

" **Beraninya kau!"** Mizuki menciptakan sebuah bola berwarna merah dimulutnya. **"Matilah kau!"** teriak Mizuki, dengan menembakan bola dimulutnya yang berubah menjadi sebuah laser, yang mengarah pada Naruto dengan cepat.

Duar!

Youkai Harimau lawan _Vongola Ouji-sama_ tersenyum dalam wujud Harimau-nya, melihat Naruto terkena dengan telak tembakannya. " _Mattaku_... aku sungguh kecewa pada mu." Mata Harimau Mizuki melebar ketika melihat Naruto masih berdiri sempurna dengan kedua tangannya dilapisi oleh _Vongola Gear_ yang telah diaktifkan. "Aku memang terkejut kau mempunyai Sihir, tapi tidak sampai yang aku harapkan kau terlalu lemah, Youkai-san." Naruto membuka mata Safiirnya yang dipadukan dengan light-orange, serta kobaran kecil api orange muncul didahinya.

 **[Vongola Ring: Vongola Gear Fire Sky Dragon: Active.]**

"Bersiaplah Mizuki." Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi mendorong tubuhnya dengan api ditangannya. Tangan Vongola _Ouji-sama_ itu menangkap kepala Harimau Mizuki. "Seragan balasan." Naruto membawa Mizuki kelangit. Memutar tubuhnya salto beberapa kali dilangit, Naruto melempar Mizuki ketanah dengan keras.

Buakh!

Mizuki dengan keras menghantam tanah. "Ini untuk penutupan, Mizuki." Naruto melakukan style meninju dari udara. Api ditangan kanan Naruto mulai membesar sedikit. Vongola _Ouji-sama_ yang berada diudara itu, dengan cepat menembakan Api ditangannya pada Mizuki.

 _ **[Burning Axel.]**_

Kobaran Api ditangan kanan Naruto yang awalnya sebesar kepalan tangan mulai membesar sebesar bola basket. Mizuki yang masih cukup jauh dengan bola itu mandi keringat, karena panasnya menyaingi panasnya dari Matahari. **"Tidak!"** teriak Mizuki.

Duar!

Mizuki dengan telak menghantam bola Api Naruto, hingga tubuh Harimau Mizuki terbakar menjadi abu yang sudah berterabangan. Pemuda blonde keturunan Vongola itu kembali menapakan kakinya ditanah. Kedua tangannya menonaktifkan Vongola Gear. _"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan."_ Batin Naruto swadrop, melihat taman yang tadinya sangat indah, menjadi kacau karena pertarungannya dengan Mizuki.

 **XxX**

"Tadaima." Salam Naruto, dengan membuka pintu, walaupun dia yakin tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Tinggal seorang diri di Apartemen kecil yang terlihat kusam didekat hutan, memiliki harga yang sangat murah, tentu saja siapa yang akan menjawab salamnya, terlebih lagi Apartemennya cukup jauh dari peradaban manusia karena didekat hutan.

"Okaeri, Naruto." Naruto terkejut, matanya menatap tidak percaya, tas yang dia gemgam jatuh kelantai melihat Gadis yang berdiri didepannya, dengan memakai T-Shirts putih polos, rok ungu diatas lutut, dan mendapat nilai plus dengan celemak berwarna putih yang dia gunakan.

" _Kaichou_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang masih terkejut melihat Souna berada di Apartemennya, terlbih lagi bagaimana dia masuk Apartemennya tanpa kunci. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" lanjut bertanya.

"Tentu saja dengan Sihir. Sihir teleportasi dapat menuju tempat manapun bukan? Bukan hal yang mustahil untuk masuk kemari tanpa kunci." Balas Souna tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, aku telah menyiapkan Kare. Dan simpan pertanyaan mu nanti setelah mandi nanti, Naruto. Apa kau mengerti? "Lanjut Souna, dengan mencondongkan centong kuah ditangannya kearah Naruto.

"Ha'i, _Kaichou_." Ujar Naruto malas yang tidak berniat membantah perkataan _Kaichou_ -nya, karena takut akan kemarahan dari sang penurus keluarga Sitri tersebut.

.

"Jadi bisa kau beritau kenapa kau berada disini, _Kaichou_?" tanya Naruto, yang duduk didepan Souna, dengan meja bundar membatasi mereka. Bisa dikatakan Naruto merasa sangat tidak enak membiarkan Penurus keluarga Sitri duduk dilantai dengan karpet sebagai alas mereka, Naruto yakin, Souna lebih suka duduk diatas bangku empuk dengan bantal dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang." Balas Souna tenang. Didekati oleh seseorang selama 2 bulan, ditambah dia pria yang baik, pintar, ahli bela diri, mahir dalam menggunakan seluruh alat musik, serta seorang yang dapat melakukan semua kegiatan bidang olahraga, siapa yang tidak akan menyukai Pria yang bisa disebut _'Perfect'_ tersebut jika terus didekati, yah walaupun dia seseorang yang tidak mampu, Souna sama sekali tidak masalah, karena Souna menyukai pria didepannya bukan karena harta, tapi perasaannya yang sangat tulus mencintainya.

"Apa? Kau tidak bercanda? Kau memiliki Ruangan sendiri di Ruang OSIS bukan, yang jauh lebih baik dari Apartemen ku?" Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Souna. Sejujurnya dia senang akan tinggal satu atap dengan gadis berkacamata merah didepannya, tapi dia juga merasa kasihan, karena Souna yang selalu hidup lebih, mulai sekarang akan hidup kurang jika tinggal bersama dengannya.

"Lalu? Ada masalah dengan itu, _**Ou-Ji-sa-ma**_?" tanya Souna menekan kalimat _Ouji-sama_ dengan menatap tajam, Vongola _Ouji-Sama_ didepannya itu. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan sifat Naruto yang satu ini, walaupun bisa dikatakan seseorang yang bermasalah, tapi dia selalu merendahkan dirinya sendiri, lebih rendah dari apa yang sebenarnya, Souna sangat tidak suka dengan itu. Bahkan kuping Souna pernah mendengar dari salah satu Peragenya kalau Naruto rela dihajar oleh laki-laki disekolahnya karena mendekatinya tanpa melawan sedikitpun, karena dia tidak mau menyebabkan masalah untuk dirinya.

"Tapi..."

"Kau tau, aku tidak suka penolakan. Sekali aku bilang, berarti kau harus menuruti. Apa kau mengerti, Naruto?" ptotong Souna yang terlihat cukup kesal, karena pria didepannya seperti menolak kehadirannyat tinggal di Apartemen tersebut, walaupun sejujurnya Souna tidak tau, kalau Naruto merasa senang.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, _Kaichou_." Lanjut Naruto pasrah yang sudah tidak dapat membantah kalimat Kaichou-nya. "Tapi, kau akan tidur dimana? Aku hanya mempunyai satu tempat tidur?" tanya Naruto yang bingung akan tempat tidur Souna, karena dirinya hanya mempunyai satu kasur, walaupun cukup untuk 2 orang.

"Kita akan satu tempat tidur." Balas Souna tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Souna tidak ingin, Naruto menjauh darinya, menjadi kuat, Souna yakin kekuatan Naruto akan terus berkembang, dan perlahan-lahan tidak membutuhkan bantuannya lagi, Souna tidak ingin itu. Seorang Pangeran yang akan mewarisi Tahta Raja, pasti akan banyak dikelilingi wanita, dan mulai melupakaannya secara perlahan-lahan, Souna juga tidak ingin itu terjadi, maka dari itu dia mulai menggambil langkah untuk menggambil sepenuhnya Vongola _Ouji-sama_ itu.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa tidur dilantai." Balas Souna dingin. Souna berdiri, dan melagkahkan kakinya menuju Kamar Tidur Naruto.

" _Are kenapa aku harus tidur dilantai? Inikah Apartemen ku."_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

 **XxX**

"Ada apa dengan mu, Naruto? Wajah mu pucat." Tanya Saji. Sejak memasuki ruang OSIS ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu, terutama ketika dia tertidur disofa degan menyandarkan tubuhnya, karena tidak biasanya Naruto tertidur disekolah, terlebih lagi di ruang OSIS, belum lagi kantung matanya yang terlihat sangat berat.

Naruto menatap Saji lemas. "Aku tidak apa Saji." Vongola _Ouji-Sama_ saat ini bisa dikatakan sangat ngantuk, dan lelah. Alasan pertama karena dia tidur dengan Souna yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, dan Alasan kedua, Souna tertidur dengan memluknya tanpa sehelai benangpun berada ditubuhnya, sungguh Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tidur merasakan _Oppai_ dari Souna yang menempel dipunggungnya semalaman.

"Kalau begitu baguslah." Saji tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Dia bukannya tidak mempedulikan sahabatnya itu, hanya saja dia tidak mau terseret kedalam masalah Naruto yang nanti akan sangat merepotkan.

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tsubaki berjalan kearah Naruto dengan pandangan kawatir. Tidak biasanya _Fukukaichou_ itu melihat Naruto seperti seorang mayat hidup. Aneh, mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Tsubaki melihat Naruto yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Fukukaichou_ , tidak perlu menghawatirkan aku." Balas Naruto lemas. Dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga, dan stamina untuk terus membuka matanya. Mungkin dia sudah tertidur di ruang OSIS, tapi itu hanya 1-2 jam saja, dan waktu yang sesingkat itu sama sekali tidak membuat sang Vongola _Ouji-Sama_ itu puas dalam tidurnya.

"Benarkah?" Tsubaki menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto, yang membuat pemuda blonde itu memerah padam. Menjauhkan dahinya, Tsubaki tersenyum. "Kau sedikit panas, Naruto." Tsubaki kembali berdiri dari sofa yang dia duduki. "Aku akan menggambilkan obat, kau tunggu disini, Naruto." Lanjut Quen dari Souna.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu, Naru-Kun?" Momo, bersama dengan Ruruko Nimura, yang meruapakan _Pawn_ dari Souna datang dari dapur yang berada di ruang OSIS. "Kami telah membuat beberapa _Pan Cake_ , jika kau mau aku akan membawakannya, Naru-Kun," Ujar sang pemilik rambut perak dengan lembut.

" _Arigatou_ , Momo-chan, kalau begitu, tolong ya." Balas Naruto lembut diserta senyum tipis. Sebagai seorang pria, dirinya tidak bisa menolak tawaran dari Momo, terlbih lagi sifatnya yang lembut, yang mau tidak mau, harus mau.

"Untuk mu, juga ada , Saji." Ruruko tersyum manis kearah sahabat Vongola _Ouji-Sama_ , yang duduk disamping Naruto. Mereka menyiapkan _Pan Cake_ cukup banyak untuk dua orang itu, mengingat mereka berdua memiliki nafsu makan yang cukup berlebihan.

" _Arigatou_ , Ruruko-chan." Wajah Ruruko memerah melihat senyum Saji, yang baginya begitu menawan. Ruruko tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan pemuda mesum yang memiliki _Sacred Gear Vitra_ tersebut.

"Are Ruruko-chan, kau menggambil Start terlebih dahulu." Tsubasa Yura, gadis berambut biru, berjalan kearaj Saji, dan Ruruko yang berdekatan.

"Aku tidak menggambil Start terlebih dahulu, Tsubasa-Senpai."

"Lalu apa namanya jika kau mencuri kesempatan ketika aku tidak ada."

" _Mereka mulai lagi."_ Batin Saji sweadrop.

"Naruto ini obatnya." Tsubaki berjalan kearah Naruto, dengan mambawa obat-obatan yang dia ambil dari kotak Obat. Dia tidak begitu Naruto mengalami sakit apa, maka dari itu dia membawa semua Obat yang berada di kotak Obat ruang OSIS.

"Tidak, Naru-kun akan memakan Pan Cake ku dulu!" teriak Momo tidak terima karena Naruto akan menerima yang diberikan Tsubaki lebih dulu, bukan miliknya.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Naruto sedang sakit, kita harus mengobatinya terlebih dahulu, Momo."

"Tidak boleh. Naruto-kun, harus makan _Pan Cake_ ku dulu."

"Kalian berdua hentikan." Tsubaki, dan Momo mengalihkan pandangan mereka, pada Souna yang berdiri dari kursinya. "Naruto tidak akan mminum Obat dari Tsubaki, atau memakan _Pan Cake_ dari Momo, karena untuk hari ini dia akan menjadi milik ku seutuhnya." Ujar Souna tegas.

"Eh... tidak bisa Kaichou, Naru-Kun bukanlah barang!"

"Ya benar apa yang dikatakan Momo. Kau tidsk boleh memonopoli, Naruto, _Kaichou_."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu? Naruto adalah milik ku."

 **[Salah satu hal mutlak untuk keturunan Vongola adalah dicintai banyak gadis, memiliki banyak gadis, dan akan melindungi mereka. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga termasuk, Naruto.]**

" _Kenapa aku harus masuk masalah merepotkan seperti ini._ _ **"**_ Batin Naruto swadrop, dengan matanya memandag perdebatan dari 3 gadis yang mencoba memonopoli dirinya.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

Sampai beretmu 3 hari lagi.

.

Mohon Review

.


	3. Chapter 3: Dewan Siswa Vs Varia

**Q: Yoo author-san kenapa lama sangat up-nya ?Memang jadwal up-nya kapan ?**

 **P: 3 hari paling cepat, 7 hari paling lama.**

 **Q: Apa naruto punya balance breaker**

 **P: Tidak ada Balance Breaker di Vongola Ring**

 **Q: Great.. Kapan rias dkk tau klo sbnrnya naru itu kuat? Apa nnti issei bkln ttp jadi sombong?**

 **P: Setelah Pertarungan di Rating Game**

 **.**

 **Disclamer:**

 **Saya tidak mengakui seluruh char yang saya pakai dalam fic ini.**

 **NarutoDxD: Vongola Prince**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Souna x MiniHarem**

 **Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, StrongNaru!, HaremNaru!, NotCanon.**

.

 _Summary: Dia hanyalah seorang anak jalanan yang hidup sebatang kara yang tidak tau siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi dibalik itu dimenyimpan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan, kekuatan yang disegel dengan 3 bagian agar tidak lepas kontrol. Hingga dia menjadi menjadi Iblis Clan Sitri, dan membuang kehidupan jalanannya, karena tugasnya sekarang bukanlah seperti dulu lagi yang simpel, melindungi King-nya, dengan kekuatan yang akan dia kendalikan dengan sepenuhnya, itulah tugasnya saat ini._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _ **Dewan Siswa Vs Varia**_

 _ **.**_

"Serafall-Sama, jadi _Misi_ apa yang akan kau berikan pada kami?" tanya Naruto, kepada _Maou Leviathan_ didepan dirinya, dan yang lainnya, yang memakai Pakaian _Mahou Shoujo_ , dan memiliki wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan _Kaichou_ -nya, hanya saja dia memiliki ukuran Oppai yang jauh berbeda dengan Souna.

"Are, Naru-Chan, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar. Apa karena kau sudah membangkitkan kekuatan mu?" Serafall menatap Naruto dengan wajah menggoda, ditambah dengan sengaja memperlihatkan belahan _Oppai_ -nya pada Naruto, yang sukses membuat sang Vongola _Ouji-Sama_ didepannya memerah padam.

"Da-dari mana kau tau kalau aku telah membangkitkan kekuatan ku?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata, karena dirinya masih dengan jelas melihat belahan _Oppai_ dari _Maou Leviathan_ didepannya. Sebagai lelaki normal, dirinya tidak akan bilang tidak suka melihat belahan _Oppai_ dari Serafall, walaupun dia sudah cukup sering melihat _Oppai_ milik _Kaichou_ -nya.

"Dari surat yang diberikan Sou-Tan." Balas Serafall, dengan menambah posisi menunduknya, yang semakin jelas memperlihatkan _Oppai_ miliknya pada Naruto, yang membuat pria blonde tersebut menggeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya. "Ara, kau kenapa, Naru-Chan?" Serafall menyentuh dahi Naruto, yang membuat Naruto semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya, tapi bukan karena Serafall menyentuh dahinya, melainkan _Oppai_ Serafall yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar menekan dada bidangnya.

Souna membetulkan letak kacamatanya. " _Onee-Sama_ berhentilah menggoda Naruto." Balas Souna tenang, tapi menggeluarkan aur membunuh yang cukup kuat. Dirinya saja tidak suka Naruto menerima barang, atau makanan dari Tsubaki, dan Momo, terlbih lagi _Onee-Sama_ -nya, yang sekarang menggoda Naruto dengan _Oppai_ miliknya yang cukup besar. _"Apa sebgitu pentingnya ukuran Oppai untuk seorang Pria?"_ batin Souna bertanya-tanya karena selalu saja Oppai besar yang akan menjadi lebih mendominasi dari pada _Oppai_ kecil.

"Eh, Sou-Tan jahat. Aku tidak menggoda Naru-Chan." Serafaal membantah seperti seorang anak kecil. Sebagai seorang _Maou_ bisa dikatakan dirinya sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa menggambil langkah yang sama dengan Souna untuk mendekati pemuda blonde itu, karena dari itu dia akan menggambil langkah apa saja untuk menyamai langkah yang sudah diambil oleh _Imouto_ -nya itu.

" _Sepertinya Aneki, dan Imoutou menyukai mu, Naruto?"_ bisik Saji pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengar karena kalau sampai terdengar bisa menjadi hal yang sangat gawat baginya, terlebih lagi kalau yang mendengar dua orang yang mengerikan bagi dirinya, Souna, dan Serafall, dapat dipastikan dirinya akan digantung terbalik oleh mereka berdua.

" _Aku tidak suka itu Saji. Ini hal yang sangat merepotkan. Jika hanya mereka saja aku masih menghadapinya, tapi Fukukaichou, dan Momo-Chan juga."_ Balas Naruto berbisik pelan. Mencintai dua orang gadis bukanlah hal yang mustahil, tapi mencintai empat gadis itu sangat menyulitkan, terlebih lagi dia harus membagi cintanya itu dengan rata.

 **[Kepopuleran Vongola. Aura seorang Raja Harem milik Vongola. Itu adalah sesuau yang selalu dipermasalahkan setiap Raja, dan Pangeran Vongola Naruto. Tapi kau tenang saja sebagai seorang Raja kau akan sama seperti mereka yang sebelum-sebelumnya, yang mampu mendirikan Raja Harem mereka sendiri.]**

"Jaa kalau begitu, _Otou-san_ juga?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap _Vongola Ring_ -nya. Jika seluruh Raja Vongola memiliki Harem, dapat dipastikan _Otou-san_ pasti juga seorang Raja Harem.

 **[** _ **Otou-San**_ **mu memang disukai banyak wanita, tapi tidak seperti mu. Dia adalah satu-satunya Raja Vongola yang tidak memilki Harem, dan hanya memiliki satu wanita, yaitu,** _ **Okaa-san**_ **mu.]**

"Kalau begitu aku sangat salut kepada _Otou-San_ yang mampu mencintai satu wanita, ketika dicintai oleh banyak wanita." Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kepada _Otou-san_ -nya selain kata bangga kepadanya yang sangat setia kepada _Okaa-san_ nya. Dia bersyukur mempunyai _Otou-san_ seperti itu.

"Sudahilah debat ini Sou-Tan." Serafall merasa tidak akan ada habisnya berdebat dengan Souna, tentang Vongola _Ouji-Sama_ masa kini. "Baiklah untuk _Misi_ yang akan aku berikan kalian adalah, ini..." Serafall memperlihatkan sebuah foto pada anggota OSIS. " _Death Magician_ , mereka menyebut diri mereka seperti itu. Sebagian dari anggota mereka adalah Da-Tenshi, tapi ada beberapa yang merupakan seorang Iblis, dan Manuisa. Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki tentang Oraganisasi ini." Lanjutnya dengan menyerahkan foto yang dia tunjukan pada Souna.

"Hanya menyeldiki?" tanya Naruto.

" _Misi_ utamanya. Tapi jika keadaan terdesak mau tidak mau kalian harus bertarung. Tapi jika kalian tidak mendapat informasi, dan tidak sanggup bertarung melawan mereka, kalian bisa pergi, keselamatan kalian yang terpenting untuk ku, terlebih lagi, Sou-tan, dan Naru-chan, aku ingin kalian selamat dalam _Misi_ ini, aku tidak ingin kalian terluka, terlebih lagi mati. Jika gagal dalam _Misi_ ini, aku yang akan berbicara pada Sirzech." Jelas Seraffal. Sebagai seorang _Aneki_ , dia tidak ingin, _Imoutou_ -nya itu mati, bahkan terlukapun dia sangat tidak terima, itu juga berlaku untuk seseorang yang berhasil membuat hatinya merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ya, kami mengerti, _Onee-Sama_." Souna membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan mata terpejam. Dirinya sangat mengerti dengan _Onee-Sama-_ nya yang begitu _Oveprotektif_ padanya, dan Naruto. Souna sebagai _Imoutou_ , sangat senang, _Onee-Sama-_ nya mempunyai perasaan cinta kepada lawan jenis untuk pertama kalinya, termasuk bagaimana _Onee-Sama_ -nya yang super _Oveprotektif_ bisa mencintai pria yang sama dengannya, walaupun dia sedikit tidak suka dengan _Onee-Sama_ -nya yang menyukai pria yang sama dengannya, tapi apa boleh buat ' _nasi sudah menjadi bubur_ ' itulah yang Souna pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah." Ujar Serafall sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran Sihirnya berlambang Leviathan.

 **XxX**

Naruto, Souna, dan yang lainnya memandang bangunan didepan mrereka. Bangunan yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas, walaupun tidak seluas Kuoh Gakuen. "Jad ini tempatya?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangunan tersbut.

"Ya tidak salah lahi,ini tempatnya." Souna tidak perlu meragukan lagi, apa benar ini tempat yang mereka tuju atau bukan. Dari foto yang diberikan _Onee-Sama_ -nya, dapat dipastikan kalau ini memang tempatnya, _Death Magician_ , Orignisasi Hitam, atau Teroris, tapi walaupun begitu, Organisasi Hitam yang satu ini, tidak sebanding dengan Organisasi yang dipimpin oleh sang Dewa Naga.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak masuk sekarang?" Tsubaki menatap Souna bingung. Kalau ini memang sudah tempatnya yang benar, kenapa mereka hanya diam saja, _Misi_ mereka adalah mencari Informasi, jika mereka hanya diam diluar, tidak akan ada informasi yang mereka dapat.

"Ada yang datang." Ujar Naruto cepat, dengan mengalihkan pandangannya secara cepat pada hal dikanannya. Sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto, 4 Mahluk Supernatural, saat ini sedng memliki mereka, dan satu hal yang Naruto yakin dari 4 orang didepannya, mereka semua seorang Da-Tenshi yang merupakan anggota _Death Magician_.

"Aku tidak pernah tau, ada seseorang yang berhail menemukan tepat persembunyian kami. Jika ada yang melihat tempat persembunyian kami, pasti orang tersebut akan kami bunuh. Jadi dari mana kalian tau, tentang tempat ini?" tanya pria yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang, bermata lavender, dan memakai Yukata yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Serafall Leviathan. Pasti kalian tidak asing dengan nama itu, bukan?" balas Souna datar. Dirinya sama sekali tidak terkejut Serafall tau tempat ini, Serafall adalah seseorang yang lebih pintar darinya, bahkan karena kepintaran dari _Maou Leviathan_ itu, pertempuran Maou lama, dan _Maou_ baru dimenangkan oleh _Maou_ baru, karena strategi siasat perang yang digunakan sang _Onee-Sama_ -nya sangat akurat.

"Serafall Leviatah. _Maou_ baru bergelar _Leviathan_. Beberapa waktu lalu kami memang didatangi oleh salah satu Iblis, tapi dia berhasil lolos. Jadi dia seorang _Maou_ , tidak cukup mengejutkan dia dapat mengalahkan 50 orang bergelar S." Pria dengan rambut rambut coklat, mempunyai tato segita dibawah matanya menyeringai.

"Sebagai seorang _Maou_ dia melarikan diri. Itu sungguh perlakukan yang sangat buruk untuk seorang pemimpin." Pria dengam rambut perak bergaya snapback, membawa sabit dengan tiga cabang dibelakangnya, menatap Souna datar.

"Tidak perlu berbicara lagi, Neji, Kiba, Hidan. Tugas kita ketempat ini hanya satu, yaitu membunuh mereka semua." Pria dengan rambut biru, berkulit biru muda, dengan wajah mirip seperti Hiu, serta membawa sebuah Pedang yang sangat besar dibelakangnya, menatap Souna, dan Peragenya dengan seringai.

"Ya, aku tau itu Kisame. Tapi setidaknya biarkanlah mereka menikmati nafas terakhir mereka." Balas Kiba yag masih meneringai, dengan aura Da-Tenshi dia keluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya, yang membuat Souna, dan yang lainnya ingat dengan pertempuran melawan salah satu Da-Tenshi yang terjadi di Kuoh. "Maaf saja, kami disini memang tidak mempunyai Sayap sebanyak Kokabiel, tapi kami disini mempunyai kemampuan yang melebihi Kokabiel." Lanjut Kiba.

"Selain itu waktu kalian telah ha-"

Buakh!

Neji dengan kuat terpental, ketika menerima pukulan keras berlapis Api yang dilayangkan Naruto. "Tidak perlu banyak bicara. Jika kalian memang lawan kita, hanya ada satu yang harus kami kerjakan. Membunuh kalian, atau dibunuh kalian." Ujar Naruto tenang, dengan tubuh yang masih melayang diudara.

"Sangat cepat."

"Aku tidak tau, Naruto bisa bergerak secepat itu."

"Kecepatannya melebihi Reya."

 **[Vongola Ring: Vongola Gear Fire Sky Dragon: Active]**

"Neji!" Kiba berlari kearah sahabatnya itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan geram. "Beraninyakau, sialan..."

"Kiba tunggu dulu." Neji kembali bangkit. "Kalau tidak salah aku pernah lihat Sarung Tangan itu, tapi dimana?" Neji mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia melihat _Vongola Gear_ yang melapisi tangan sang Vongola _Ouji-Sama_. "Souka. Jadi begitu, kau anak dari Vongola Namikaze Minato bukan? Aku sungguh tersanjung dapat melihat senjata yang bukan _Sacred Gear_ , tapi memiliki kemampuan yang menyamai _Sacred Gear_ kelas atas, 13 _Loginus_." Aura mengerikan dikeluarkan Neji dengan kuat. "Karena kehormatan ini, aku tidak akan menahannya, _Vongola Decimo_." Lanjutnya menyeringai.

" _Decimo?"_

"Generasi ke-10. _Decimo_ adalah bahas Italy yang bebrati ke-10. Dengan kata lain, Naruto adalah seseorang ke-10 yang akan mewarisi Tahta Vongola." Balas Souna tenang. Tidak sulit untuknya mengathui kalau _Decimo_ bahas Italy, Souna sudah membaca lebih dari 10.000 buku yang berada diperpustakaan Sitri, jadi berbagai bahasa sudah dia kuasi dengan benar.

" _Kekuatannya mengerikan."_ Guman Tsubaki yang cukup berkeringat merasakan Aura yang dikeluarkan Neji. Aura yang lebih mengerikan dari Kokabiel, dan memiliki kekuatan yang lebih mengerikan dari Kokabiel, sungguh dirinya tidak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Mahluk Seperti itu, setelah membentuk Aliansi 3 Fraksi.

 **XxX**

 _Maou Leviathan_ duduk dengan tenang dimeja kerjanya. Sebagai seorang Maou inilah salah satu kerjaannya untuk kepentingan rakyatnya, tapi walaupun begitu dia masih memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang _Aneki_ , melindungi _Imouto_ -nya. Sejak tadi dia terus terfikirkan akan keselamatan _Imoutou_ -nya, dan juga keselamatan dari Lelakai yang sangat dia cintai _'Vongola Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki'_ seorang Pangeran yang mewarisi Tahta Raja Vongola selanjutnya.

Memikirkan pemuda blonde spike itu, Serafall tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana dia bisa mencintai sang Vongola _Ouji-Sama_ itu. _**"**_ _Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian saat itu."_ Batin Serafall tersenyum.

 **Flasback On**

"Sou jadi ini _Pawn_ baru mu, So-Tan?" Serafall dengan wajah curiga enatap Pemuda blonde yang berdiri didepannya dengan tegang. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kekuatan Supernatural darinya selain energy Iblis." Lanjutnya dengan menatap Naruto.

"Ya pada dasarnya dia memang tidak memiliki kemampuan Istirmewa, tapi dia memiliki bakat bertarung yang sangat hebat, dia juga merupakan satu-satunya murid yang mempunyai kepintaran menyamai ku." Balas Souna tersenyum, dengan memberitaukan kelebihan yang dimili Pawn barunya.

"Souka. Kalau seperti itu tidak masalah. Tapi jika kau mempunyai kepintaran yang menyamai So-tan, bisakah kau menemani ku bermain catur, Naru-Chan?" tanya Serafall tersenyum, dengan memperlihatkan belahan _Oppai_ -nya.

"Dengan senang hati, Serafall-Sama." Naruto tersenyum tidak menanggapi perlakukan yang dilakukan _Maou Leviathan_ didepannya, yang tentu membuat Maou tersebut kesal.

" _Cih, baru kali ini ada yang tidak menanggapi godaan ku."_ Batin Serafall kesal akan tindakan Naruto, yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

" _Checkmate._ "

"Ini bohongkan?" Serafall menatap papan catur dideoannya tidak percaya. Dia dikalahkan oleh _Pawn_ baru dari _Imouto_ -nya, sungguh dia sangat tidak percaya. "So-Tan, tadi kau mengatakan dia mempunyai kepintaran yang menyamai mu, tapi kenapa dia bisa mengalahkan ku?" tanya Serafall kesal pada sang _Imouto_ yang membohonginya.

"Kenyataannya aku dan _Kaichou_ memiliki kepintaran yang sama, Serafall-Sama. Tapi dalam sesuatu yang disebut dengan peperangan, aku jauh lebih pintar dari _Kaichou_. Catur, jika kau menganggap itu hanyalah permainan belaka, kemampuan otak mu tidak akan berkerja secara maksimal, tapi berbeda jika kau menganggap Catur adalah medan perang. Setiap langkah yang kita ambil akan menuntukan semua nasib dari bidak-bidak Catur lainnya nanti, dan bagaimana jika kita menggambil langkah yang salah? Pastinya bidak kita akan dimakan bukan? Dan jika dalam peperangan itu sama dengan mati. Maka dari itu kenapa aku bisa lebih pintar saat bermain Catur adalah, Catur adalah Perang, Perang beberati siap mati untuk kemenangan, bukan kekalahan. " Jelas Naruto tersenyum, dengan memandang _Maou Leviathan_ yang memandangnya terkejut, bukan hanya Maou itu, tapi teman-temannya juga memandang terkejut.

"Sugoi, kau mempunyai pemikirkan yang hebat, Naruto." Saji merangkul Naruto dari belakang, dengan tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah merengkarnasi mu, Naruto Uzumaki." Ujar Souna tersenyum dengan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dia merengkarnasi Naruto itu karena Naruto sedikit terlibat dengan Insiden Sipernatural, lebih tepatnya dengan pekerjaan yang sedang dia kerjakan. Dan karena Souna tidak ingin rahasia tentang Dunia Supernatural bocor kepada Manusia, maka dari itu Souna merengkarnasinya, terlebih lagi Souna cukup mengenalnya, karena mereka berdua sekelas, dan sering dipanggil Guru untuk berbagai macam kopetensi. Terlebih lagi Souna sama sekali tidak merasa rugi elah merengkarnasi Orang Sepintar Naruo.

" _Baru kali ini aku menemukan Tipe pemikiran seperti ini. Bahkan di Clan Sitri tidak ada satupun yang menganggap Catur adalah perang."_ Batin Serafall yang masih terkejut.

 **Flasback Off**

Serafall masih ingat dengan jelas pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan pertama kalinya dia kalah dalam permainan Catur. Seorang Iblis yang direngkarnasi dengan Pawn, mempunyai kepintaran yang sangat menakjubkan, Serafall tidak akan ragu lagi, menyerahkan Tahta Clan Sitri pada Naruto, jika Naruto mau menikahi _Imouto_ -nya, tentunya Vongola _Ouji-Sama_ itu, juga harus menikahinya.

 **XxX**

Reya Kusaka, Bishop dari Souna, yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat, melayangkan pukulannya pada Neji yang kini melawannya. Setiap pukulan yang dia lancarkan dengan gesit dapat dihindari Neji, tapi setiap pukulan Neji juga dapat dia hindari walaupun sedikit kesulitan.

"Kau hebat juga nona." Neji tersenyum memandang lawan didepannya. Dia mengakui kekuatan dari gadis didepannya, walaupun dia sama sekali belum serius, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat dia sangat yakin pada gadis tersebut _'mempunyai bakat'_ jika lawannya diajarkan dengan benar tentang seni bela diri, Neji sangat yakin dia akan menjadi lawan yang sangat merepotkan bagi musus-musuhnya.

"Kau juga." Walaupun tampak kelelahan, tapi Reya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekpresi kelelahannya. Jika boleh jujur, Reya tidak bisa menandingi pemuda didepannya, tidak hanya kuat, dia juga lincah, ditambah, pemuda didepannya mampu memanipulasi Cahaya dalam setiap gerakan bela dirinya.

"Kita kembali berdansa, nona." Neji, dengan tangan yang sudah dilapisi Cahaya, berlari kearah Reya, dan mengayunkan tangannya. Setiap pukulan yang akan dilancarkan dapat dihindari oleh Reya, tapi serangannya tidak sampai disitu. "Kena kau." Neji dengan kuat, mengayunkan dengkul kaki kanannya pada Reya.

Bukah!

Reya terpental kuat kebelakang, tapi Neji tidak membuang kesempatan begitu saja. Menambah tekanan Cahaya dalam tangannya, Neji dengan kuat melepaskan tekanan tersebut, pada Reya.

 _ **[Light Shell.]**_

Sebuah Cahaya dengan bentuk oval mengarah pada Reya yang masih terbang diudara. Kecepatan Cahaya tidaklah tertandingi, sama dengan halnya teknik Neji, kecepatan dari tembakan Cahaya miliknya, melebihi kecepatan gravitasi bumi.

Duar!

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi didepan Neji. Asap yang mengelilingi hal tersebut mulai hilang, dan memperlihatkan kondisi Reya yang baik-baik saja, karena Tsubasa menahan serangan dari Neji, dengan perisai Cahayanya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada teman kami?" tanya Tsubasa dengan mmemandang tajam Neji.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Kita adalah musuh, tentu saja membunuhnya." Balas Neji tersenyum. Membunuh adalah perkerjaannya, melihat mayat adalah hal biasa, itulah yang dilaukan Neji setiap harinya, dan membunuh penyusup seperti mereka adalah tugasnya, itulah mengapa Neji disini, untuk membunuh mereka _'jadi untuk apa menyanyakan sesuatu yang sudah tau jawabannya.'_ itulah yang Neji pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu." Ruruko dengan pisau kecil ditangannya, menyerang Neji dari atas, tapi Neji yang menyadari hal itu meloncat mundur.

Serangan tidak sampai disitu, Neji yang baru menapakan kakinya, dikejutkan dengan Tsubasa yang didepannya, dengan membawa sebuah Pedang yang yang terbuat dari Cahaya.

"Kau pikir itu akan mengenai ku." Neji melompat kekanan, tapi kali ini tidak bisa lari, karena Reya sudah berada didepannya, dengan Angin yang berkumpul ditelapak tangannya.

"Checkmate." Reya dengan kuat menghantkan telapak tangannya pada Neji, yang membuat Pria itu terpental hingga puluhan meter, dan menyebabkan luka yang cukup parah, tapi tidak mati, hanya pingsan saja.

 **XxX**

Trank!Trank!Trank!

Tomoe Meguri, Knight Souna, yang memegang Katana biasa, kini beradu teknik dengan Hidan, yang membawa sebuah Sabit bercabang tiga. Diatnara mereka tidak ada yang mengalah satsama lain, kecepatan yang dimiliki Knight dari Souna menyamai kecepatan Hidan, tapi yang memedakan mereka adalah teknik. Teknik milik Tomoe jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan dengan Hidan.

" _Dia perempuan yang hebat, walaupun masih kurang berpengalaman."_ Batin Hidan. Dalam menjaga pertahanan Hidan melihat, Tomoe masih kurang waspada, tapi itu ditutupi dengan refleksnya yang sangat luar biasa. Seandainya Tomoe tidak memiliki refleks yang luar biasa, mungkin Hidan sudah menggores tubuhnya, yang sama sekali belum dia sentuh itu.

"Kau hebat juga, tuan." Tomoe melemaskan tangan kanannya yang sedang menggemgam pedang. "Tapi maaf, pertandingan ini milik ku." Hidan terkejut, Tomoe menghilang dari tempat dengan begitu cepat. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Hidan dengan jelas, melihat Tomoe yang sudah siap dengan Katana-nya. "Ini kemegangan ku." Tomoe mengayunkan pedangnya.

Craz!

Kepala dari Hidan terputus dari tempatnya. Kembali menyarungkan Katana-nya, Tomoe melirik tubuh Hidan yang sudah terpisah dengan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir ini sudah selesai?" Tubuh Hidan tanpa kepala kembali bangkit, dan berjalan mendekati kepalanya yang sudah terpisah.

" _Apa dia masih hidup?"_ Tomoe memandang tidak percaya. Seseorang yang sudah terpisah kepala, dan tubuhnya masih dapat bangkit, itu sangat tidak mungkinkan, tapi Tomoe dengan jelas melihat hal yang tidak mungkin itu menjadi mungkin.

"Yah mau berapa kalipun kau menusuk ku, membelah kepala ku, aku akan tetap hidup." Hidan merebahkan dirinya didepan kepalanya yang terpisah. "Tapi aku malas bertarung dengan mu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang lebih lemah dari ku. Terlbih lagi aku sangat leleah." Ujar Hidan.

" _Apa-apaan orang ini?"_ batin Tomoe. _"Di-dia sudah tertidur?"_ Lanjutnya terkejut, melihat Hidan yang sudah tertdur hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. _"Lebih baik aku pergi, dia orang yang aneh."_ Batin Tomoe yang segera melangkah pergi.

.

"Tampaknya 2 teman mu sudah dikalahkan, Da-Tenshi jadi-jaidan." Naruto menyeringai menatap Kisame yang memegang Pedang yang dipanggil _'Samehada'_ ditangan kanan. Naruto sudah yakin kemenangan berpihak pada mereka, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam hatinya, entah apa itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya dari pria didepannya.

"Neji kalah? Dia tidak kalah, dia hanya memberi kesempatan pada kalian agar kalian tetap menang. Lalu Hidan kalah? Jangan banyak berharap Naruto _Ouji-Sama_ , Hidan itu abadi. Mau kau apakan tubuhnya dia akan tetap hidup." Kisame menyeringai. "Sekarang giliran kita bersenang-senang, Naruto _Ouji-Sama_." Kisame berlari kearah Naruto dengan mengayunkan Pedang _Samehada_ -nya.

Naruto mundur kebelakang dengan mendorong tubuhnya menggunakan Api diatangannya. "Jangan banyak berharap, Da-Tenshi jad-jadian." Merubah arah dorongannya keatas, Naruto menambah tekanan dorongannya yang membuatnya semakin cepat. "Bersiaplah." Naruto dari atas menembakan Api yang cukup besar dari tangannya yang terkepal.

 _ **[Big Burning Axel.]**_

Matanya menatap tidak percaya, teknik Apinya dimakan oleh Pedang _Samehada_ Kisame. _"Bagaimana bisa?"_ batin Naruto terkejut karena baru kali ini dia melihat ada sebuah Pedang yang bisa memakan teknik orang lain.

"Tidak perlu terkejut." Kisame menyeringai. " _Samaheda_ adalah Pedang yang diciptakan dengan kemampuan _Mengalodon_. Kau tau _Mengalodon_ bukan? Hiu terganas yang pernah ada dilautan tapi sayang sekarang telah punah. Dan Senjata ini juga merupakan Senjata milik _Varia_." Lanjut Kisame dengan menceritakan sedikit tentang Pedang _Samehada_ -nya.

" _Varia_? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto bingung yang masih terbang diatas, tanpa menggunakan sayap.

"Souka, jadi kau masih baru mengathui tentang Vongola. _Varia_ adalah Oraganisasi elit yang diciptakan oleh Vongola untuk menerima misi Khusus berupa pembunuhan." Kisame kembali memasang style bertarungnya. "Walaupun kau Penerus Vongola Selanjutnya, kau sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi seorang Raja. Kau terlalu naif untuk membunuh lawan mu sendiri, Naruto _Ouji-Sama_ , maka dari itu, aku akan membunuh mu." Kisame dengan lomptan yang sangat tinggi, berhasil mencapai Naruto, dan mengayunkan Pedangnya.

Memiringkan tubuhnya, Naruto dengan sempurna berhasil menghindari serangan dari Kisame. _"Souka aku mengerti. Neji, dan Hidan, mereka kalah bukan karena mereka lemah, tapi karena mereka mengalah, karena tugas mereka hanyalah membunuh ku, bukan teman-temanku. Dan juga, sepertinya mereka sangat percaya pada Da-tenshi jadi-jadian ini."_ Batin Naruto, yang dengan cepat mengayunkan dengkulnya pada Kisame.

Bukah!

Kisame jatuh ketanah dengan bantingan yang keras. "Kau boleh juga." Kisame kembali berdiri. Melirik kekanan sesaat, Kisame sedikit menyeringai. _"Tampaknya Kiba menikmati lawannya."_ Batin Kisame yang melihat Kiba, memainkan Saji. Kisame kembali menatap Naruto. "Bisakah kita serius sekarang?" Aura berwarna biru mulai keluar dari dalam tubuh Kisame, dan Pedang _Samehada_ -nya. Perlahan-lahan, Tubuh Kisame, dengan Pedang _Samehada_ menyatu, hingga Pakaian Kisame robek karena tubuhnya yang semakin membesar. "Kau sudah siap, Naruto _Ouji-Sama_?" Naruto terkejut melihat Kisame menghilang dari tempatnya. "Pesta baru dimlau." Kisame dengan kuat menghantamkan tinjunya pada punggung Naruto.

.

Saji dengan Kiba terus beradu pukulan mereka. Saji ditangan kanannya menggunakan _Sacred Gear Vitra_ , sedangkan Kiba ditangan kanannya menggunakan _Sacred Gear_ buatan yang disebut _Akamaru_. Dianatar mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain, terutama Saji, yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari ekpresi wajahnya kalau dia tidak mau kalah.

Saji, dan Kiba melompat mundur kebelakang. "Kau hebat juga." Puji Kiba tersenyum senang, karena baru kali ini dia melawan seseorang yang cukup mirip dengannya, hanya saja perbedaan mereka, Saji menggunakan Benang Koneksi serta Api Hitam, Kiba menggunakan Benang Koneksi dengan Sihir Angin.

"Hah... hah... hah... " Saji mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan. "Kau juga hebat. Tapi aku tidak mau kalah dengan mu." Saji dengan cepat menembakang Benang Koneksinya pada Kiba.

"Aku juga." Kiba menghantamkan Benang Koneksi miliknya, dengan Benang Koneksi milik Saji. "Aku tidak mau kalah dengan mu. Bagaimana ya mengatakannya, rasanya aku sangat benci dengan seseorang yang memiliki teknik bertarung sama dengan ku." Kiba berlari kearah Saji, dengan melayngkan pukulannya.

Saji melompat kesamping, menghindari pukulan Kiba dengan kesulitan. _"Dia cepat."_ Batin Saji. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi, Saji sangat yakin, pria yang menjadi lawannya mempunyai kemampuan level diatasnya, serta penggendaliannya dalam menggunakan Benang Koneksi jauh lebih lihai dari pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari." Kiba melemparkan Benang Koneksi miliknya pada Saji, dan dengan sukses kaki Saji tertangkap oleh benang Koneksi miliknya.

" _Sial aku tertangkap."_ Batin Saji yang berusaha untuk lepas dari ikatan Benang Koneksi milik Kiba.

"Percuma seberapa keras kau berusaha melepaskan Benang Koneksi ku itu tidak akan lepas. Mereka itu kuat, tapi juga lentur, jadi setiap kali kau menambahkan kekuatan mu untuk melepas, maka Benang Koneksi ku akan mengikutinya." Sebuah sarung tangan mekanik yang sama dengan tangan kanannya, tercipta ditangan kiri Kiba. "Kita akhiri ini." Tidak seperti sarung tangan mekaniknya yang ditangan kanan menggunakan Benang Koneksi, sarung tangan mekaniknya yang ditangan kiri mengeluarkan sebuah Pisau kecil yang dilapisi oleh Angin. Kiba dengan cepat berlari kearah Saji.

Trank!

Beberapa centi sebelum Kiba mencapai Saji, sebuah Naginata menahannya, yang jelas pemiliknya adalah Tsubaki Shinra. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melukai anggota OSIS begitu saja." Dengan kuat Tsubaki melempar Kiba kebelakang dengan Naginatanya.

Kiba mendaratkan kakinya dengan sempurna. "Pengguna Naginata, tidak buruk juga. Tapi..." Kiba berlari kearah Tsubaki. "...itu percuma, karena kalian ditakdirkan untuk kalah disini." Kiba berhenti berlari, tidak lebih tepatnya terhenti. "Are..." Kiba melihat kakinya, dan matanya dengan jelas melihat, Benang Koneksi milik Saji mengikat kakinya. _"Sepertinya aku yang berakhir disini."_ Guma Kiba sweadrop.

"Berakhir sudah." Tsubaki mengayunkan Naginata miliknya dari depan KIba.

Trank!

Kiba menahan Naginata milik Tsubaki, dengan pisau kecil yang keluar dari sarung tangan mekaniknya yang ditangan kiri. "Tapi tidak semudah itu." Kiba menyeringai. Walaupun tidak bisa menyerang, dirinya masih bisa menhan diri dari serangan yang baginya sangatlah amatir, seperti serangan milik Tsubai.

"Cih." Tsubaki mendecih sebal. Dengan cepat Tsubaki mengayunkan Naginata miliknya pada bagian tubuh Kiba yang lain, tapi hasil sama, Kiba masih bisa menhannya, begitupun seterusnya. Tsubaki meloncat mundur. _"Tidak dapat menyerang tapi masih menhan serangan lawan. Sungguh lawan yang tangguh."_ Batin Tsubaki. "Kalau begitu..." Tsubaki dengan kuat melemparkan Naginata miliknya pada Kiba.

" _Apa yang coba dia lakukan, serangan seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada ku."_ Batin Kiba, yang menepis Naginata milik Tsubaki keatas. Mata terkejut, ketika berada didepannya. _"Souka, dia cukup pintar."_ Batin Kiba.

Tsubaki menggambil Naginata miliknya yang melayang belum terlalu tinggi, dengan cepat dia tusukan Naginata miliknya pada perut Kiba yang terbuka bebeas dari pertahanan miliknya, karena menepis lemparan Naginata milik Tsubaki tadi. "Berakhir sudah!" teriak Tsubaki.

Craz!

Dengan sukses, Tsubaki membuat lubang pada perut Kiba walaupun tidak terlalu besar. _"Baru kali ini aku melawan Da-tenshi yang sehebat dia."_ Batin _Fukukaichou_ OSIS itu, yang sebelum-sebelumnya tidak pernah melawan Da-Tenshi sekuat Kiba, bahkan dalam level, Tsubaki yakin, Kiba jauh lebih unggul dari Kokabiel, karena kelincahan yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut, seperti kelincahan seekor binatang buas.

 **XxX**

" _Taichou_ , berapa lami lagi kita akan sampai?" gadis berambut merah memekai kacamata, dengan memekai kaus berwarna hitam dilapisi jaket ungu, berjalan santai dibelakang pria berambut putih, yang memakai yukata berwarna biru muda.

"Tidak lama lagi. Mungkin sektar 1-2 jam lagi kita akan sampai jika terus berjalan seperti ini." Balas pria yang dipanggil Taichou dengan tenang.

 **XxX**

" _Sial aku tidak bisa membaca kecepatan miliknya."_ Mata saffir Naruto yang dipadukan dengan light orange, yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk memaca gerakan lebih lambat beberapa detik, tidak berfungsi melawan Da-Tenshi berwujud hiu.

"Habislah kau, Vongola _Decimo_." Kisame dengan dibelakang Naruto, dengan kuat mengarahkan tinjunya pada Naruto.

Brak!

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau." Souna mencipatakan sebuah tebing es dari bawah, yang berhasil menghentikan laju dari Kisame. _"Sial air disini terlalu sedikit."_ Batin Souna yang berusaha mencari air disekitarnya, tapi hasilnya nihil, karena air disekitarnya sudah dia pakai untuk menciptakan tebing es.

"Arigatou, _Kaichou_." Naruto terbang keatas dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Sekarang giliran ku, Kisame." Naruto menembakan api dengan tangan kirinya kebelakang. "Bersiaplah, Kisame!" teriak Naruto.

 **[Jalur X Sukses. Teknik Proses 90%, 100%, Teknik Proses sukses. Tembak.]**

 _ **[X-Burner.]**_

Naruto menembakan api dari tangan kanannya yang dia acungkan kepada Kisame. Dua tangan, kiri kebalakang, kanan kedepan, mencipatakan sebuah gelombang api yang sangat luar biasa, yang mengarah pada Kisame, dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Duar!

Kisame dengan telak menghantam gelombang api yang ditembakan oleh Naruto dari atas. _"Semoga itu berhasil."_ Guman Naruto, yang kembali menapakan kakinya ditanah. Matanya tidak lepas dari kumpulan asap tempat Kisame berada. Kumpulan asap mulai menghilang, Naruto tersenyum tipis, Kisame jatuh ketanah, dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kita berhasil, Naruto." Souna berari kearah Naruto dan memuluknya erat dari belakang, sehingga sang Vongola _Ouji-Sama_ , dapat merasakan _Oppai_ dari _Kaichou_ -nya, yang tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil.

"Tapi misi ini belum selesai. Kita harus menyelidiki tempat ini _Kaichou_." Balas Naruto tenang, dengan menonaktifkan _Vongola Gear_ -nya. Misi yang mereka terima adalah mencari informasi, mengalahkan 4 Da-Tenshi yang menghalangi Misi mereka, tidak menyelesaikan Misi, itulah yang dipikirkan Vogola _Decimo_.

" _Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto."_ Batin Souna. "Ya kau benar. Sebaiknya kita masuk." Balas Souna, dengan melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Souna mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap Perage-nya satu persatu. "Kita masuk, Misi kita belum selesai." Perintah Souna.

"Ya." Balas yang lainnya dengan yakin.

 **XxX**

"Heh, mereka cukup tangguh dapat mengalahkan _Varia_ , sepertinya ini akan menarik." Ujar pria berambut putih dengan mata emerald yang duduk disinggasananya, dengan sebagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh bayangan.

.

 _ **To Be Coninued**_

.

Mohon Review

.


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto Vs Toneri

**Disclamer:**

 **Saya tidak mengakui seluruh char yang saya pakai dalam fic ini.**

 **NarutoDxD: Vongola Prince**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Souna x MiniHarem**

 **Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, StrongNaru!, HaremNaru!, NotCanon.**

.

 _Summary: Dia hanyalah seorang anak jalanan yang hidup sebatang kara yang tidak tau siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi dibalik itu dimenyimpan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan, kekuatan yang disegel dengan 3 bagian agar tidak lepas kontrol. Hingga dia menjadi menjadi Iblis Clan Sitri, dan membuang kehidupan jalanannya, karena tugasnya sekarang bukanlah seperti dulu lagi yang simpel, melindungi King-nya, dengan kekuatan yang akan dia kendalikan dengan sepenuhnya, itulah tugasnya saat ini._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 4: Naruto Vs Toneri**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Kisame?" tanya Neji yang perlahan-lahan kembali bangkit dari jatuhnya. Walaupun dia terkena serangan dari Reya, itu sama sekali tidak perpengaruh baginya, bahkan menggores kulit pucatnya saja tidak.

" _Decimo_?" Kisame menatap Neji dengan tenang. "Bisa dikatakan mungkin dia Raja Vongola yang terkuat. Memang itu semua karena Minato-sama telah membangkitkan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, tapi itu tidak menutup kalau _Decimo_ mungkin akan membangkitkan kekuatan yang lebih mengerikan dari pada kekuatan yang terakhir dibangkitkan oleh Minato-sama." Kisame sebagai anggota _Varia_ sangat mengetahui bagaimana kekuatan dari Raja-nya, Vongola Namikaze Minato, dan itu tidak menutupi kalau kekuatan _Decimo_ anak dari Raja sebelumnya, Vongola Namikaze Minato , lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan Orang Tua-nya, Kisame yakin akan hal itu.

"Teman-temannya juga tidak kalah hebat. Terutama kerja sama mereka. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan dikalahkan oleh anak kecil sepertinya hanya dengan kerjasama." Ujar Kiba yang sebenarnya tidak terima akan kekalahnya dari Saji, dan Tsubaki, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya memang kalah, dia harus menerima itu.

"Dan pengguna Pedang mereka juga hebat. Bahkan aku sampai dipojokan olehnya." Hidan tidak bisa mengomentari apa-apa tentang Tomoe, sebagai seorang pengguna Senjata jarak dekat, dia sangat mengakui kehebatan yang dimilik Tomoe, dan bakatnya. Seandainya dia mengasah kemampuan berpedangnya, Hidan yakin, Tomoe mampu mengalahkan pengguna Pedang terhebat di _Varia_.

"Kita lihat saja apa dia mampu mengalahkan rintangan terakhir mereka di tempat ini." Kisame kembali berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita juga masuk kedalam, aku sudah lama tidak melihat aksi dari Toneri." Ujar Kisame menyeringai.

 **XxX**

"Selamat datang, Vongola _Decimo_." Toneri, pria dengan rambut putih, memakai jaket putih berkerah tinggi dibiarkan terbuka, yang menampilkan kaus hitam polosnya, dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam, serta sepatu bots hitam tinggi sebagai alas kakinya, duduk disinggasananya, dengan menatap Anggota OSIS dibalik mata emeraldnya.

"Jadi kau pemimpin mereka?" Souna tidak terkejut dengan hal ini. Oraganisasi yang cukup besar seperti ini pasti memiliki sebuah pemimpin, dan satu yang sangat Souna yakini, pria didepannya adalah seorang manusia, dari auara-nya sangat bisa dia rasakan akan hal itu, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Souna bingung, _'apa kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh manusia seperti pria didepannya, sampai dapat memirintah penyihir, dan beberapa Da-Tenshi yang memiliki kemampuan sekelas Kokabiel'_ itulah pertanyaan dalam benak Souna.

"Ya begitulah." Toneri berdiri. "Dan juga aku yang pantas mewarisi Tahta Vongola, karena aku, mempunyai ini." Toneri menunjukan cincin yang menyerupai Naruto, hanya saja Toneri memiliki permata berwarna emas, jika Naruto memiliki warna biru.

"I-itu, _Vongola Ring_ , bagaimana bisa?" Naruto terkejut melihat _Vongola Ring_ yang ditunjukan Toneri. Dia tidak menyangka ada _Vongola Ring_ , selain _Vongola Ring_ milikya. Mengathui itu _Vongola Ring_ atau bukan sebenarnya cukup mudah untuknya. Desain, bentuk permata, semuanya sama hanya saja warna permatanya yang berbeda, dan juga energy yang dipancarkan oleh _Vongola Ring_ memiliki ciri khas sendiri yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya. Sepertinya mata mu jelih juga, _Decimo_." _Vongola Ring_ milik Toneri bersinar memancarkan cahaya berwarna putih. "Akan aku tunjukan peredaan kita, Vongola Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki." Lanjutnya datar.

Wush!

 **[Vongola Ring: Vongola Heavely Light Sky Dragon: Active.]**

Terkejut, seluruh pasang mata menatap Toneri tidak percaya, sayap mekanik muncul dari balik punggu Toneri, yang menyamai sayap dari _Hakuryuukou_ , hanya saja jika _Hakuryuukou_ memiliki warna putih biru, maka Toneri putih emas. "Kepala kalian terlalu tinggi menatap ku. Pandangan mata kalian seperti meremahkan ku, sebaiknya kalian sadar siapa kalian." Sayap Toneri memancarkan sebuah cahaya.

 _ **[Light Needle.]**_

Banyak, mungkin masih tidak cukup untuk mengartikan jarum-jarum cahaya yang dilekuarkan Toneri. _Vongola Decimo_ , yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat dia mengaktifkan _Vongola Gear_ -nya, dan membuat sebuah perisai api.

 **[Vongola Ring: Vongola Gear Fire Sky Dragon: Active.]**

Duar!Duar!Duar!

"Tidak buruk." Naruto mencipatakan api dikeuda tangannya. "Sekarang giliran ku bukan?" Naruto memasang style bertarung, dengan cepat Naruto menembakan api ditangan kanannya, yang menciptakan sebuah bola api cukup besar.

 _ **[Big Burning Axel.]**_

Toneri hanya diam ditempatnya dengan mata terjam. Kedua tangannya dia satukan berbentuk segita, dengan jempol sebagai garis bawahnya. Bola api Naruto yang cukup besar tepat berada didpennya, Toneri menepukan kedua tangannya santai.

 _ **[White Applause.]**_

Terkejut? Tentu saja, melihat teknik Naruto yang hilang tanpa jejak, bagaimana mereka semua tidak terkjut. Hanya dengan tepuk tangan santai dari Toneri, bola api itu menghilang bahkan seperti tidak pernah ada dalam dunia ini. "Aku senang mengathui ini. Jadi hanya seperti ini kekuatan mu, _Decimo_." Toneri mengacungkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto yang berdiri dibawah.

"Sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membanyangkan ada kekuatan seperti itu didunia ini." Tsubaki menatap tidak percaya Toneri yang berdiri diatasnya. Menghilangkan teknik hanya dengan tepuk tangan? Tidak akan ada yang percaya akan hal itu, bahkan Ke-empat Maou, Tsubaki yakin tidak ada yang percaya.

" _Pantas kekuatan Vongola dirahasikan. Vongola Gear memiliki kemampuan untuk membakar apapun menjadi abu sesuai dengan emosi yang dimiliki sang pengguna. Dan Vongola Heavenly memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi Cahaya seperti pada Sihir cahaya pada umumnya, hanya saja dia memiliki kemampuan spesial yang dapat menghilang teknik apapun hanya dengan tepuk tangan. Sungguh kekuatan Vongola sagat mengerikan."_ Batin Souna yang masih tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Sekarang giliran ku bukan?" Sebuah bola cahaya berwarna putih tercipta ditangan Toneri yang diacungkan pada Vongola _Decimo_. "Bersiaplah, _Decimo_." Toneri menembakan bola tersebut pada Naruto.

 _ **[Bing Bang.]**_

Duar!

"Ha-hanya sampai disini batas ku." Tsubasa menahan nafasnya dengan tubuh yang jatuh tertunduk sehabis mengeluarkan perisai Cahaya untuk menahan bola milik Toneri yang mengarah pada Naruto.

"Tsubasa!" Ruruko berteriak dengan keras kepada rivalnya. Kembali menatap Toneri dengan emosi, Ruruko mengeluarkan dua pisau kecilnya. "Sialan kau!" Ruruko menloncat kearah Toneri dengan emosi yang sampai pada puncaknya. Dia mengarahkan pisau pada Toneri yang dihindari dengan mudah, mengayunkan pisau satunya, Toneri menangkapnya.

"Kau bertarung dengan emosi. Sebaiknya kau sadari siapa dirimu, _Ojou-san_." Toneri dengan kuat menghantamkan lutunya pada Ruruko yang membuat Ruruko jatuh ketanah dengan benturan keras. Melirik kekanan, Toneri menghindari sebuah Naginata dengan santai. "Pengguna Naginata, bahkan di _Varia_ aku jarang menukan pengguna Naginata seperti mu." Toneri menangkap Naginata milik Tsubaki. "Tapi kepala mu terlalu tinggi _Ojou-san_." Toneri menarik Naginata milik Tsubaki, dan menghantamkan sikutnya pada Tsubaki ketika ikut tertaik karena menggangam Naginata-nya.

"Kena kau!" Tomoe berada diatas Toneri mengayunkan Katana miliknya. Tomoe terkejut Toneri menghilang dari dari tempatnya. _"Tidak mungkin."_ Guman Tomoe terkejut.

"Kau cukup manis juga. Tapi sayang kau adalah musuh." Toneri yang berada diatas Tomoe menghantamkan tumit kakinya pada Tomoe dengan kuat.

Buakh!

Tomoe jatuh dengan keras ditanah. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga musuhnya kali ini sangatlah cepat, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca gerakan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa hanya ini milik kalian?" Tonei menggerakan tangannya kekanan, dan menangkap tangan Reya yang mengarah padanya. "Seni bela diri, seperti Neji kah? Tidak buruk juga, tapi..." Toneri menarik tangan Reya. "...kepala mu terlalu tinggi." Toneri dengan kuat menghantamkan tinju pada Reya, yang membuat _Bishop_ dari Souna itu menghantam tanah dengan kuat. "Kita akhir saja ini." Toneri mencipatakan sebuah cincin Cahaya yang cukup besar dari tangannya yang dia angkat keatas.

"Tidak semudah itu." Souna mengarahkan sebuah Naga air miliknya pada Toneri. Inilah kesempatan, sejak awal dia sudah memperhatikan gerak dari Toneri. Toneri dapat menghilang teknik lawan membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi dan waktu yang cukup lama, dia tidak dapat menggunakan Sihir secepat dirinya, dan juga dia tidak punya teknik bertahan untuk melindunginya, Souna yakin akan hal itu.

" _Shimata!"_ batin Toneri terkejut.

Duar!

Toneri dengan kuat menghantam sebuah Naga air yang ciptakan Souna. "Tidak sampai disitu sialan." Naruto yang berada didepan Toneri, mengayunkan tinjunya yang berlapis api pada wajah Toneri.

Buakh!

Belum terjatuh, Naruto menangkap tangan Toneri, dan menariknya. Vongola _Decimo_ dengan kuat kembali menghantamkan tinjunya pada wajah Toneri. Menangkap kepala Toneri, Naruto dengan kuat menghantamkan lututnya pada dagu Toneri.

" _Sangat cepat."_

" _Lu-luar biasa."_

Naruto mendorong tubuhnya dengan api ditangannya. Dengan kuat Naruto mengayunkan tangannya pada Toneri, tapi ayunan tinju api Naruto berhasil dihentikan oleh Toneri hanya dengan satu jari.

" _Na-Naruto berhenti."_

" _Hanya dengan satu jari. Itu sangat mustahil."_

Seluruh anggota OSIS, termasuk Naruto terkejut melihat ayunan tinju api Naruto terhenti hanya dengan satu jari. Kekuatan yang luar biasa, itulah yang ada dibenak mereka semua, tepuk tangan yang dapat menghilang teknik apapun sudah membuatnya sangat terkejut, sekarang mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan aksi Toneri yang menghentikan teknik Naruto hanya dengan satu jari.

" _Aku tidak bisa bergerak."_ Batin Naruto yang masih berusaha untuk mendorong Toneri tapi sama sekali tidak terdorong.

"Are ada apa? Hanya ini yang terbaik dari mu, _Decimo_?" Toneri mentap Naruto dengan senyum sinis. "Jaa, sekarang giliran ku." Toneri kembali membuka matanya.

 _[Light Finger.]_

Duar!

Dengan telak Naruto terkena tembakan sebuah laser kecil yang keluar dari jari telunjuk Toneri, dan membuat Vongola _Decimo_ menghantam tanah dengan kuat.

" _Naruto!"_

" _Naru-Kun."_

Asap yang mengelilingi tempat Naruto menghilang, dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang tergeletak ditanah dengan sebuah kawah yang besar, serta asap putih yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Na-Naru-Kun." Momo berteriak keras melihat Naruto tergeletak dengan keaadan yang cukup mengenaskan walaupun _Vongola Gear_ masih aktif ditangannya.

"Naruto bertahanlah!" Souna berteriak dan berlari kearah Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat." Perintah Naruto tegas, yang membuat Souna berhenti. Kembali berdiri, Naruto menatap Toneri. Dirinya sangat tidak menyangka akan dibuat menjadi seperti ini hanya dengan satu jari, sungguh kekuatan yang sangat tidak bisa dia bayangkan, baru pertama kali dia menghadapi lawan yang luar biasa seperti Toneri, bahkan untuk ukuran Mahluk Spuernatural mungkin Toneri akan masuk dalam Rank S, tapi Toneri hanya manusia biasa, otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mengartikan kekuatan Toneri untuk ukuran manusia biasa.

"Kau tidak bisa mati begitu _Decimo_. Karena aku baru dimulai." Toneri menatap Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

"Aku juga." Naruto dengan cepat menembakan api dari tangannya ketanah yang membuat dirinya terbang kearah Toneri dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Buakh!Buakh!Buakh!

Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya pada Toneri, tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali yang membuat pria itu terpental hingga menabrak sebuah dinding dibelakangnya.

Toneri kembali bangkit dari kumpulan asap yang mengerubunginya. "Ini sempruna. Kau lah orang pertama yang berhasil menghajar ku hingga seperti itu, _Decimo_." Ujar Toneri diiringi dengan tawa sinisnya.

" _Di-dia masih dapat berdiri."_

" _Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya."_

"Akan aku tunjukan kekuatan penuh ku, _Decimo_." Toneri mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Lambang keluarga Vongola muncul dari telapak tangan kannnya yang terangkat keatas, dengan skala yang cukup besar. "Bersiaplah." Ujar Toneri tersenyum.

 _ **[Cambio Forma.]**_

 **XxX**

Deg!

Serafall yang sedang menghadapi dokumen-dokumen diatas meja kerjanya merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang buruk. Perasaan ini tidak sama seperti _Greet War_ , atau Perang _Maou_ lama dengan _Maou_ baru, Perasaan yang dia rasakan perasaan menghawatirkan, menghawatirkan pemuda blonde spike, Vongola Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki, yang sangat dia cintai.

" _Perasaan apa ini?"_ Pikirkan-pikiran buruk terus berdatangan dibenak Serafall tapi dia menipis itu semua, dan berfikir positif karena dia yakin Naruto, Souna, dan yang lainnya dapat mengatasi itu, tapi walaupun begitu pikiran-pikiran negatif terus kembali, walaupun sudah ditepis berkali-kali. _"Naru-chan, semoga kau baik-baik saja."_ Batin Serafall dengan menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang berwarna abu-abu.

 **XxX**

Naruto, Souna, dan teman-temannya yang duduk dengan menyadarkan tubuh mereka pada dinding dengan didepan mereka terdapat Souna yang melindungi mereka, menatap terkejut Toneri, dengan penampilan yang berubah, setelah lambang keluarga Vongola melahapnya dari atas.

Topeng terngkorang mekanik dengan akseran garis emas dibagian kanan menutupi wajah Toneri. Rambut spike putih Toneri semakin memanjang. Mata emeraldnya terganti dengan light-golden, serta dua bola yang memiliki warna putih dan emas mengelilinginya. "Terimalah kekalahan mu, _Decimo_." Bola dengan warna putih terbang menuju tangan Toneri yang terbuka. Bola putih tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah Pedang Cahaya berwarna putih. Dengan gerakan yang tidak terlihat Toneri menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul didepan Naruto.

Craz!

"Naruto!"

"Naru-kun!"

Souna, Tsubaki, Momo, dan teman-temannya yang masih bisa berteriak, bertriak dengan keras melihat Naruto tergores oleh pedang cahaya milik Toneri, hingga mengeluarkan darah dari tempat dia tergores, dan mulutnya yang memuntahkan darah.

"Aku lupa kalau kau Iblis. Ini akan sangat menguntungkan untuk ku, _Decimo_." Toneri terus mengayunkan Pedang cahayanya pada Naruto tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun. "Hahaha, hibur aku lagi, _Decimo_ , apa hanya ini kemampuan mu?" Toneri dengan kuat menendang Naruto hingga menabrak dinding.

"Naruto!"

"Naru-kun!"

Souna segera berlari menghampiri Naruto, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. "Naruto, bangun Naruto, aku mohon bangunlah." Souna dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajah manisnya terus mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini pada Naruto ku, Kau..." Energy Sihir yang sangat besar meledak dari dalam tubuh Souna. "...tidak akan aku maafkan. " lanjutnya

Duar!

" _Kaichou_ jangan lakukan itu. Aku tau perasaan mu, tapi aku mohon jangan korbankan dirimu, _Kaichou_." Tsubaki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Souna menerikan Souna. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, bukan kepada musuh mereka, tapi pada _Kaichou_ mereka jika melakukan teknik yang dikatakan oleh _Maou Leviathan_ adalah teknik terlarang keluarga Sitri, yang bahkan _Maou Leviathan_ tidak mampu mengeluarkan teknik itu, walaupun sudah dikatakan dia adalah keluarga Sitri terkuat.

"Naruto mati maka aku mati. Satu pikirkan, satu nafas, satu pandangan, satu hati, dan satu jiwa. Jika jiwa Naruto menghilang maka aku juga akan menghilang, apapun yang terjadi." Balas Souna dengan suara berat yang sudah tidak dapat berfikir jernih. Walapun Souna Sitri seseorang yang sangat pintar sekalipun, tapi dia tetaplah mahluk hidup, yang hidup untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika orang yang kalian suka mati didepan mata kalian? Tentu saja marah bukan, dendam, ingin membalas, itulah yang dirasakan oleh penerus keluarga Sitri saat ini.

 **XxX**

"Are aku kembali lagi kesini." Naruto melihat sekitar, dan kembali lagi ketempat dimana dia dengan _Ryuuzora no Hono_ , dengan nama Paradox bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

" **Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali lagi kesini."** Paradox dengan mata light-orangenya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan santai. Dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang diingikan oleh Vongola _Decimo_ hingga dia kembali lagi kesini. **"Apa yang kau inginkan?"** tanya Paradox.

"Entah. Aku pingsan dan bangun ditempat ini." Naruto tidak tau yang dia ingat dengan jelas dia bertarung dengan Toneri hingga dia tendang dan tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu.

" **Sou kalau begitu bukan waktunya kau menunjukan kekuatan penuh dari segel pertama** _ **Ouji-sama**_ **?"** Paradox menatap Vongola _Decimo_ dengan seringai naga-nya. Naga yang mengakui sebagai _Ryuuzora no Hono_ sudah mengathui keadaan diluar dengan melihat yang terjadi dibalik _Vongola Ring_ Naruto yang kembali seperti semula.

Mata saffir Naruto menajam. "Ya kau benar." Ujar Naruto serius. "Selama ini aku dibantu oleh mu untuk menggendalikan kekuatan Segel Pertama agar aku tidak lepas kendali. Tapi mungkin sudah saatnya sekarang bertindak sendiri sebagai penerus Vongola, tidak. Sebagai anak Vongola Namikaze Minato, akan aku tujukan padanya kekuatan Vongola yang sesungguhnya." Lanjutnya serius.

" **Ya aku menantikan itu, Master."**

 **XxX**

Souna berdiri dengan aura mengerikan mengelilingi tubuhnya, diserta dengan udara yang sangat dingin, bahkan lebih dingin ketika musim dingin. Suhu udara di Kutub Selatan atau Utara, mungkin itu yang pantas untuk menyaingi Suhu yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Souna.

Tap!

Naruto menangkap tangan Souna. "Hentikan _Kaichou_." Ujar Naruto yang kembali bangit.

"Naru-kun."

"Naruto."

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" Souna menatap Naruto kawatir.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja. Kau pikir serangan seperti itu akan melukai ku." Teman-teman Naruto, termasuk Sounda, dan musuh mereka Toneri melihat bagian tubuh Naruto setiap inci, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat tidak ada satupun gaoresan ditubuh Naruto. " _Ryuuzora no Hona_ , adalah api langit. Dan bagiana jika itu kebalikan dari api?" Naruto tersenyum.

"Air."

"Tidak lebih tepatnya Es. Kekuatan api dibawah nol derajat maka akan menghasilkan es. Aku menggunakan Api dibawah nol derajat untuk membekukan luka ku itulah yang terjadi." Naruto berjalan santai, dan berhenti didepan Toneri. "Maaf membuat mu menunggu. Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Percuma saja. Sebisa apapun kau menyembuhkan luka mu kau tidak akan pernah bisa menhhentikan kecepatan Cahaya, dan serangan Cahaya yang meruapakan kelemehan mu, _Decimo_." Balas Toneri dengan menaikan kedua bahunya.

"Souka." Naruto kembali mengaktifkan _Vongola Gearnya_. "Kalau begitu akan aku tunjukan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari pemilik nama Vongola." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi wajahnya. Lambang keluarga Vongola muncul didepan _Vongola Gear_ Naruto.

 _ **[Cambio Forma.]**_

Api berwarna orange membakar tubuh Naruto dengan cepat. Perlahan-lahan api oarnge itu menghilang, dan memperhentikan Naruto yang berubah secara total. Rambutnya ymenjadi light-blonde, kobaran api kecil didahinya bertambah besar sedikit. Matanya yang berwarna Saffir dipadukan dengan light-orange berubah menjadi light-orange total, wajahnya yang tadinya tampak seperti anak seuumuran menjadi wajah dewasa. Pakaiannya yang awal menggunakan seragam Kuoh Gakuen terganti dengan sebuah kemaja putih lengan panjang dibalut dengan rompi hitam, memakai dasi hitam dengan rapih, celana hitam panjan, dengan dibagian kanan kakinya terdapat sebuah jam saku berwarna emas yang tergantung, dam memakai sepatu bots hitam, dan juga memakai sebuah mantel hitam panjang berkerah tinggi. (Lihat Vongola Primo di Goggle jika tidak tau.)

 **XxX**

"Apa benar ini tempatnya, _Taichou_?" tanya gadis berambut ungu panjang,, yang memakai pakaian tempur tanpa lengan, dengan membawa sebuah Katana dipunggungnya.

"Ya. Ini tempatnya tidak salah lagi. Kita masuk sekarang." Balas pria berambut putih dengan garis merah dibawah matanya, yang berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan didepannya, dengan 3 gadis dibelakangnya mengikuti.

 **XxX**

"Si-sapa kau?" Saji bertanya dengan nada yang ketakutan. Merasakan tekanan Sihir yang menakjubkan dari pria didepannya, sungguh sesuatu yang tidak dapat Saji bayangkan jika dia menjadi musuhnya.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan Saji. Ini aku Naruto. Apa kah benar-benar seperti bukan aku sekarang?" tanya Naruto tenang. Jika Naruto melihat kecermin mungkin dia juga akan terkejut melihat dirinya yang bisa dikatakan jauh lebih _'perfect'_ dari sebelumnya.

"Ya kau sangat berubah Naruto." Souna tersenyum. "Tapi kau tetaplah Naruto aku tau itu, walaupun kau sekarang terlihat seperti bukan Naruto yang sebelumnya." Lanjut Souna tenang.

"Ya _Kaichou_ , sampai kapanpun aku tetaplah Naruto. Pria yang akan selalu mencintai mu." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Naruto kembali menatap Toneri. "Maaf membuat mu menunggu bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Ya, tentu saja." Toneri dari jarak yang lumayan jauh menembakan sebuah bola cahaya dari tangan kanannya pada Naruto yang hanya diam ditempat.

Duar!

" _Mattaku_... kau benar-benar merepotkan. Padahal aku belum siap sama sekali." Kumpulan asap mengerubungi Naruto menghilang, dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak terluka dengan Mantel hitamnya dijadikan sebuah prisai. " _Mantello di Vongola Primo_. Sebuah Mantel milik Vongola generasi pertama. Mantel yang dapat menghentikan segala jenis serangan apapun." Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada Mantel yang membalut tubuhnya. "Ya walapun ada beberapa serangan yang bisa menembus _Mantello di Primo_ , walaupun aku tidak tau serangan seperti apa itu karena _Otou-san_ tidak menjelaskannya dalam buku. Tapi..." Toneri terkejut, Naruto berada didepannya dengan senyum tipis, dan tinju apinya. "...serangan mu tidak akan pernah bisa menembus _Mantello di Primo_." Naruto dengan kuat menghantamkan tinjunya pada Toneri.

Bukah!

" _Kecepatan yang gila."_

" _Aku tidak percaya Naruto secepat itu."_

" _Kecepatan itu seperti kilat."_

"Apa hanya itu yang kau miliki? Bukan kah tadi itu kata-kata mu." Naruto berjalan santai kearah Toneri membentur sebuah dinding. "Aku baru mulai." Lanjut Naruto tenang.

"Cih." Toneri kembali bangkit. "Kalau begitu aku belum mulai, _Decimo_." Toneri dengan bola putih yang berubah menjadi sebuah pedang menghilang ditempatnya, dan kembali muncul didepan Naruto.

Naruto dengan santai menghindari serangan Toneri. "Mata ku pada awalnya hanya bisa membaca gerakan mu lebih lambat secara 10%, tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku dapat membaca gerakan mu 12,5% lebih lambat. Ya walaupun secara keseluruhan kau masih terlihat cepat." Naruto dibelakang Toneri dengan senyum tipis. "Walaupun begitu aku masih dapat membaca gerakan yang akan kau tuju." Naruto yang berada dibelakang Toneri dengan kuat menghantam punggung Toneri dengan kakinya. "Apa kah kau masih niat bertarung?" tanya Naruto.

Toneri kembali bangkit, dengan topeng mekaniknya sudah sedikit hancur, tapi kembali lagi seperti semula dengan serpihan cahaya yang menyatu di topengnya.

 **[Sudahlah hentikan ini Toneri.]**

"Ya , seperti kau benar, Alexi." Toneri menghilangkan mode _Cambio Forma_ -nya, dan menghilangkan _Vongola Heavenly_ -nya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto bingung, yang juga menghilangkan _Cambio Forma_ -nya, dan menonaktifkan _Vongola Gear_ -nya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan siapa itu Alexi?" tanya Naruto, dengan anggota OSIS yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku sebenarnya melakukan ini hanya untuk melihat apa kau memang pantas menjadi Raja selanjutnya, _Decimo_. Tentu saja perlakukan ku sudah didukung oleh _Varia_ , dan beberapa Oraganisasi yang terkait dengan Vongola." Balas Toneri tersenyum tipis. "Dan Alexi itu adalah nama Naga yang bersemayang didalam _Vongola Ring_ ku. _Ryuuzora no Hikari_." Lanjut Toneri.

"Souka jadi begitu aku mulai paham sekarang. Neji, Hidan, Kiba, dan Kisame. Mereka bukannya kalah dari kami tapi mereka mengalah dari kami." Balas Souna yang mulai mengerti dengan situasi yang mereka alami.

"Yah walaupun sebenarnya Kisame tidak mengelah, tapi benar-benar kalah." Balas Toneri tersenyum gugup.

"Tapi kenapa _Onee-sama_ mengutus kami untuk melakukan misi ini?" tanya Souna yang tidak mengerti dengan Misi yang diberikan oleh _Onee-sama_ -nya.

"Kami sudah tau kalau _Decimo_ direngkarnasi oleh Souna Sitri yang meruapakan adik dari Serafall Leviathan. Dan dengan berbegai cara yang telah aku pikirkan aku memancingnya kemari untuk memberikan Misi pada kalian. Salah satunya membuat tempat yang sangat mencurigakan seperti ini, dan membuat Oraganisasi palsu seperti _Death Magican_. Yah kira-kira seperti itu lah." Jelas Toneri singkat.

"Heh kalau begitu kau cukup pintar juga ya dapat membuat Serafall-sama sampai berfikir seperti itu." Naruto tidak meragukan kepintaran pria didepannya, jika dapat membuat Serafall sampai tertarik dengan mengutus mereka, maka itu harus diacungi jempol menurut Naruto, karena Serafall tidak akan pernah mengutus mereka jika dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Walaupun tidak sepintar dirimu, _Decimo_." Balas Toneri. Pria pemilik _Vongola Ring Ryuuzora no Hikari_ itu melakukan hal yang tidak terduga pada Naruto, sujud dengan gaya pelayan mengahadap Tuannya, atau Rajanya. " _Decimo_ , maafkan atas kelakukan ku, Toneri Kaguya pimilik dari _Vongola Ring Ryuuzora no Hikari_ , bersumpah akan mengikuti mu seuumur hidup dan selananya, walaupun seluruh dunia akan menjadi lawan mu." Ujar Toneri yang melakukan sumpah pengabdiannya pada Naruto.

"Eh apa ini?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

 **[Dasar bodoh. Dia melakukan sumpah setia kepada mu, Naruto. Untuk menjadi pengawal, tidak penjaga mu selananya. Ya kira-kira seperti itu.]** Paradox.

 **[Maaf atas kelakukan Master ku yang bodoh ini, Naruto-sama.]** Alexi.

 **[Alexi lama tidak berjumpa.]** Paradox.

 **[Ya. Tapi kita memang tidak pernah jumpa lagi bukan? Kita hanya saling bicara melalui** _ **Vongola Ring**_ **.]** Alexi.

 **[Kau benar. Karena tubuh kita sudah lama tidak ada.]** Paradox.

"Heh kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Naruto yang masih kurang percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Paradox, berbicara dengan Alexi, Naga yang bersemayang dalam _Vongola Ring_ milik Toneri.

 **[Tentu saja. Kita sesama Naga langit. Tentu saja saling mengenal.]** Paradox.

 **[Tidak lebih tepatnya aku bawahan dari Paradox. Karena Paradox, King of Sky Dragon. Raja dari segala Raja, yang mempunyai kemampuan menyaingi Greet Red, dan Ophis. Ya itu kalau mereka berkejasama tapi kalau tidak, Greet Red atau Ophis jika bertanding satu lawan satu dengan Paradox, pasti Paradox sudah menewaskan salah satu dari mereka.]** Alexi.

"Heh? Benarkah? Sugoi. _Greet Red_ , Naga penjaga Celah Dimensi, dan Ophis, _Infinity Dragon_. Kekuatan yang mengerikan. Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu, Paradox." Balas Naruto kagum dengan Naga yang sudah membantunya dalam beberapa pertarungannya belakangan ini.

 **[Kau terlalu berlebihan memuji ku, Alexi.]** Paradox.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang disini?" Anggota OSIS, termasuk Toneri mengalihkan pandangan mereka keasal suara. Wajah Toneri menapakan ekpresi yang sangat terkejut melihat pria berambut putih dengan senyum tipis. "Lama tidak bertemu, Toneri, _Decimo_." Lanjutnya.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

Beberapa Review kebanyakan menanyakan kemampuan Naruto, yah saya bisa menyimpulkan berarti kalian tidak pernah nonton Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Naruto direngkarnasi dengan 2 Pawn Mutation, tapi Ring-nyakan turun menurun, berarti bisa dilepas? Ya memang bisa dilepas, tapi Vongola Ring milik Naruto, hanya seseorang yang memiliki darah Vongola saja yang dapat menggunakannya seperti Naruto. Kalau dalam anime KHR, Xanxus orang yang jauh lebih kuat dari Tsuna saat perebutan Ring, mendapatkan Vongola Ring milik Tsuna (dalam fic ini mlik Naruto) tapi ditolak oleh Ring-nya, karena Ringnya hanya mau, atau dapat digunakan oleh seseorang yang memiliki darah Vongola. Sedangkan Ring lainnya, seperti milik Toneri, adalah Ring penjaga, atau pengawal setia, atau Family dari Raja Vongola. Masih tidak mengerti? Nonton KHR biar mengerti, kalau malas baca wikinya, masih males, saya kasih deh Animenya lengkap 202 Episode biar pada paham. Kayaya jelasin kekuatan Vongola susah banget, apa otaku jaman sekarang neglupain anime dulu, kaya Saint Seiya, KHR, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Captain Tsubasa, One Piece.

Satu lagi Api hitam Amaterasu, dengan Api Langit milik Naruto/Tsuna dalam KHR, jauh lebih kuat api langit, karena jika sang pemilik sangatlah emosi, dan menggerakan seluruh stamina, kekuatan, emosinya pada satu serangan, maka tekniknya dapat membakar targetnya tanpa jejak seperti yang dilakukan Tsuna melawan Byakuran, yang membuat keberadaan Byakuran seperti tidak pernah ada didunia, setelah tekena teknik milik Tsuna.

.

Mohon Reviwe

.


	5. Chapter 5: Vongola Freezing

Q: keren siih . namun bakal lebih keren kalau punya sifat kayak hibari kyoya  
P: Apa anda penggemar Kyoya, kalau begitu kita sama, tapi maaf menurut saya tidak terlalu pantas Naruto seperti Kyota, karena dari cara mereka memandang saja sudah berbeda..

Q: Apa semua kekuatan toneri mirip byakuran. Tambahin sedikit humor author-san biar tambah menghibur. Dan apa ada karakter yang ngeselin mirip lambo si sapi bodoh...  
P: Untuk Toneri tidak semua, lalu Humor mungkin nanti, tapi saya tidak terlalu bisa bikin humor, dan char seperti lambo, tidak ada, mungkin.

Q: anime'a mulai serius d eps berapa?  
P: Sekitar 20-21

Dan untuk yang telah mereview fic gaje saja, arigatou minna-san, saya akan berusaha untuk mencapai END. Dan untuk lama update gomen, maklum lebaran, saya mudik dulu, dan dikampung saya, saya tidak bisa update karena saya tidak membawa laptop, ditambah saya baru pulang hari ini, gomen minna-san. Dan... Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang menjalankan, mohon maaf lahir dan bantin, minna-san, jika banyak kesalahan.

.

 **Disclamer:**

 **Saya tidak mengakui seluruh char yang saya pakai dalam fic ini.**

 **NarutoDxD: Vongola Prince**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Souna x MiniHarem**

 **Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, StrongNaru!, HaremNaru!, NotCanon.**

.

 _Summary: Dia hanyalah seorang anak jalanan yang hidup sebatang kara yang tidak tau siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi dibalik itu dimenyimpan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan, kekuatan yang disegel dengan 3 bagian agar tidak lepas kontrol. Hingga dia menjadi menjadi Iblis Clan Sitri, dan membuang kehidupan jalanannya, karena tugasnya sekarang bukanlah seperti dulu lagi yang simpel, melindungi King-nya, dengan kekuatan yang akan dia kendalikan dengan sepenuhnya, itulah tugasnya saat ini._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 5: Vongola Freezing**_

 _ **.**_

Toneri melangkah kedepan beberapa langkah. "Siapa kau, aku tidak pernah melihat mu? Dan kenapa kau mengenal ku?" tanya Toneri dengan ekpresi mengeras, melihat pemuda berambut putih yang memakai Yukata biru muda tersebut.

Tobirama Senju, nama pria berambut putih yang memakai Yukata biru muda tersebut menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak perlu aku jelaskan bukan?" Tobirama menatap datar Toneri. Mengangkat lengan kanannya, Tobirama menjentikan jarinya. "Lakukan!" perintah Tobirama datar.

"Ha'i, _Taichou_." Ketiga perempuan yang mengikuti Tobirama dibelakang, secara tiba-tiba menghilang, dan muncul didepan Naruto yang begitu terkejut.

"Naruto!"

Mata saffir yang terkejut tersadar ketika perempuan yang amat sangat dia cintai meneriakinya dengan keras. Menunduk untuk menghindari ayunan Katana dari perempuan yang memiliki rambut ungu, sebuah tinju yang dilapisi Sihir petir mencoba memukulnya dibagian perut. Memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, sebuah pisau kecil mengarah pada bagian matanya.

Trank!

Pisau yang mengarah pada Naruto dengan cepat terlempar karena lemparan sebuah pisau milik Ruruko yang dilempar oleh Toneri dari belakangnya. Melompat mundur kebelakang, Naruto menatap tajam ketiga gadis tersebut. "Apa maksud kalian menyerang ku?" tanya Naruto serius.

Yugao Uzuki, gadis berambut ungu yang menggemgam _Katana_ , dengan memakai pakaian tempur tanpa lengan, mengayunkan _Katana_ -nya kesegela arah, dan kembali memasukannya kedalam sarung Katana tersebut, yang dia taruh dipunggungnya. "Tidak ada maksud tertentu, aku hanya menuruti perintah _Taichou_." Balas Yugao datar.

"Yugao siapa yang menyuruh mu berhenti?" Tobirama yang berada dibelakang Yugao menatap gadis berambut ungu itu dengan tajam. "Cepat serang mereka." Perintah Tobirama serius.

" _Ha'i Taichou_." Yugao berlari dari tempatnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Berhenti didepan Naruto, Yugao yang entah sejak kapan sudah mencabut Katana-nya, mengayunkannya pada Naruto...

Trank!

...tapi ayunan tersebut, dipatahkan oleh Tomoe yang memiliki kecepatan menyamai gadis bersurai ungu itu. "Aku tidak membiarkan mu menyerang teman ku begitu saja." Tomoe dengan kuat mendorong lawannya, dan membuatnya melompat kebelakang, sebelum _Katana_ -nya sendiri menggores wajah cantiknya.

Yugao memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Tampaknya kau cukup merepotkan juga." Yugao berlari, begitu juga dengan Tomoe. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau saling mengalah satu sama lain, peregrakan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata, yang menandakan kehadiran mereka hanylah percikan api akibat benturan keras antara dua logam _Katana_ milik mereka tersebut.

Toneri memandang kagum Tomoe, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas dia masih dengan jelas dapat melihat setiap gerakan gadis bersurai coklat tersebut. "Hebat. Aku tidak menduga dia dapat bergerak secepat itu, bahkan ketika tadi melawan ku, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak secepat itu." Ujar Toneri kagum.

Sahabat dari Tomoe, Reya hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat pujian dari Toneri yang dilontarkan untuk gadis tersebut. "Ya. Stamina miliknya yang sekarang tidak seperti saat melawan mu. Melawan _Varia_ , tentu saja akan menguras banyak stamina miliknya, dan beruntung melawan mu dia tidak banyak bergerak. Dan dia sangat cepat, serta ahli dalam permainan _kendo_ , satu-satunya kekurangan yang dia miliki adalah stamina." Balas Reya yang juga menatap kagum sahabatnya tersebut.

"Jangan lupakan aku!" Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut blonde, yang memakai pakaian menyurapai laki-laki, mengayunkan pisau pada Naruto yang tersadar, tapi tidak dapat menghindar karena jarak yang mereka milik tidak memungkikan untuk dia menghindar.

Buakh!

"Hah..."

Ruruko, yang dibawah Naruto menyelengkat kakinya, yang membuat pria bersurai blonde itu jatuh dengan cepat, dan terhindari dari pisau milik Ino yang hanya memiliki jarak 1cm lagi. Melihat kesempatan, Ruruko dari bawah mencoba menendang dagu Ino, tapi gadis berpakaian menyerupai laki-laki itu meloncat mundur kebelakang. Melovat salto dengan tangan menyentuh tanah, Ruruko berdiri dengan sempurna disamping, Vongola _Ouji-sama_ yang tergeletak dengan mengusap kepalanya kesakitan. "Tentu saja aku tidak melupakannya. Sebagai seorang teman, terlebih lagi akan menjadi masalah jika dia mati, aku harus menyelamatkannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus katakan pada mu, aku tidak menyukai mu _Oujou-san_." Ruruko, dengan 3 pisau yang terselip disetiap jari-jarinya, berlari kearah Ino, yang juga berlari padanya.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa bergerak." Samui, gadis yang memakai pakaian tempur dengan memperlihatkan perutnya, mengayunkan tinjunya yang dilapisi Sihir petir dari atas Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu." Momo yang tidak jauh dari Naruto, berlari kearah Samui, dan melompat. Dengan dekapan yang sangat erat, Momo menggulingkan tubuhnya, berserta Samui yang dia peluk. Dengan posisi Momo berada diatas Samui, perempuan berambut perak itu melompat keatas, tanpa Samui duga, Reya diatasnya, dan mengayunkan pukulannya yang begitu kuat pada perut Samui.

Bukah!

Sebuah lubang dengan diamter 1 meter, dan kedalaman 30cm, terciipta dibawah Samui, karena hasil dari tinju pengguna Seni Bela Diri tersebut, hingga membuat sang tergaet, Samui memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Tomoe menyeringai melihat kesempatan, dengan gerakan cepat yang masih berada diudara, dia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang Yugao saat perempuan bersurai ungu tersebut mencoba mengayunkan _Katana_ -nya. "Kena kau!" Tomoe yang berada dibelakang Yugao mengayunkan _Katana-_ nya.

Craz!Craz!Craz!

Sebuah bunga sakura dengan cepat memutari tubuh Tomoe, dan membuat pengguna _Katana_ satu-satunya dari Perage Souna itu, mempunyai luka disetiap anggota tubuhnya.

 _ **[Senbonzakura.]**_

Yugao mengucapkan dengan pelan bahkan lebih pantas disebut dengan gumanan, nama tekniknya, yang merubah _Katana_ -nya menjadi seribu bunga sakura, yang memutari Tomoe dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan posisi masih melayang diudara. Gadis bersurai ungu berpakaian baju tempur tanpa lengan itu, menapakan kakinya dengan sempurna ditanah. "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari teknik itu, teknik itu akan terus mengikuti mu, kecuali kau memiliki kecepatan lebih untuk menghindarinya." Ujar Yugao santai. Melirik kesisi lain, Yugao memandang datar Samui. _"Cepat sekali dia kalah."_ Batin Yugao datar.

 _ **[Light Needle.]**_

Jarum cahaya yang tidak terhingga dengan cepat menahan seribu bunga sakura yang menyerang Tomoe. " _Senbonzakura_ memanglah teknik luar biasa, tapi teknik itu masih memiliki kelahaman selain harus memiliki kecepatan lebih, yaitu menyerang setiap seribu bunga sakura tersebut satu-satu." Toneri tersenyum tipis menatap Yugao. Mengalihkan pandangannya keatas, pria berambut putih itu dengan sempurna menangkap Tomoe dengan gaya _bridalstyle_. "Apa kau tidak apa?" tanya Toneri tenang.

Merona tipis karena ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup _Knight_ dari Souna diperlukan layaknya seorang _Lady_ oleh laki-laki, Tomoe hanya bisa menangguk kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Tomoe pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh pria bersurai putih yang kini menggendongnya.

" _Souka_." Toneri menurunkan Tomoe. Menatap Yugao dengan kondisi _Katana_ -nya yang sudah kembali seperti semula, Toneri tersenyum. "Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa membuktikan pada _Decimo_ , kalau aku benar-benar akan menjadi pengawal setianya." Ujar Toneri tenang.

Mata gadis bersurai ungu itu melebar ketika, Toneri tiba-tiba berada didepannya, dengan mengayunkan tinjunya. "Secepat apapun kau, kau tidak akan bisa memandangi cahaya." Toneri mengayunkan pukulannya pada dagu Yugao, yang membuat sang target terlempar keatas. Kembali muncul didepan Yugao, Toneri dengan cepat mengayunkan pukulannya, yang berkali-kali, hingga gerakan tangannya tidak dapat dibaca dengan kasat mata.

" _Sugaoi dia sangat hebat. Dia lebih cepat dari aku."_ Batin Tomoe memandang Toneri kagum. _Knight_ dari Souna itu menggeleng dengan cepat. _"Ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum."_ Tomoe yang menggemgam _Katana_ -nya, dengan kuat dia lemparkan pada Toneri. "Kaguya-san, tangkap ini!" Tomoe melemparkan _Katana_ -nya.

Toneri menangkap sempurna _Katana_ yang dilemparkan Tomoe. Memandang Tomoe sesaat, Toneri tersenyum tipis. "Bisakah panggil aku Toneri. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan panggilan Kaguya." Kembali menatap lawannya, Toneri mengayunkan _Katana_ milik Tomoe pada tubuh Yugao, yang membuat luka gores cukup dalam dan cukup panjang, pada tubuh indah milik gadis seurai ungu tersebut.

.

Mata merahnya yang cukup terang memandang datar 3 bawahannya yang sudah dijatuhkan oleh sekumpulan Iblis, dan satu manusia didepannya. "Sepertinya kini giliran ku." Memjamkan mata merahnya dengan tenang, 4 buah Trisula es tercipta dibelakang tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba, atau gerakan tubuh, ke-4 Trisulanya mengarah pada lawannya yang menghindari serangannya dengan mudah.

Trisula es milik Tobirama menacap ditanah, tapi tidak sampai 3 detik, es tersebut mencair menjadi air, tanpa ada satupun air padat disana. Ke-4 Trisula yang menjadi air menyatu, dan menciptakan sebuah Naga es yang mengarah kepada Naruto, dan yang lainnya.

Membuka matanya, iris merahnya melihat Naruto, dan yang lainnya meloncat menghindari Naga es miliknya. Menyentuh tanah pijakannya dengan telapakan tangan, sebuah duri es muncul dari dalam tanah, dengan cepat mengikuti setiap gerakan Naruto, yang terus menghindari kebalakang.

Seurai putih, dengan pedang Cahaya, dan seurai coklat dengan _Katana_ ditangannya, berada dibelakang Tobirama, dan siap mengayunkan Senjata mereka pada pemuda yang memakai Yukata biru muda tersebut, tapi mata mereka terbelak kaget, ketika ujung senjata mereka mengenai Tobirama, sosok itu berubah menjadi ratusan duri es yang mengarah pada mereka. _"Shimata Klone!"_ batin Toneri.

Craz!Craz1Craz!

Toneri, dan Tomoe, menerima beberapa luka kecil dibeberapa tubuh mereka, terutama dibagian bahu, dan dengkul yang lebih terlihat jelas, dan membuat mereka tidak dapat bergerak, karena jarum es itu memutus saraf mereka tepat dikedua tulang sendi tersebut.

Sebuah kabut diatas Toneri, dan Tomoe menyatu, dan membentuk sosok Tibirama, dengan dua pedang es ditangannya, tapi...

 _ **[Snow Dragon.]**_

Mata merahnya dengan cepat teralih pada hal didepannya. Naga es dengan warna biru mudah keputih-putihan mengarah padanya. Mulut Naga tersebut terbuka lebar, yang siap menyantapnya. Melepas kedua pedang esnya yang dia biarkan jatuh ketanah, Tobirama menangkap Naga es tersebut yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar darinya. Telapak tangannya, dapat dia pastikan kalau bagian itu menangkap hidung dari Naga es tersebut. Menggeretakan tangannya dengan kuat, Naga es yang dia tangkap hancur menjadi potongan-potongan es kecil.

Merasakan sebuah energy dari atas tubuhnya, Tobirama mengalihkan pandangannya keatas. Vongola _Ouji-sama_ , atau yang lebih suka dia panggil _Decimo_ , berada diatasnya dengan kepalan tangannya berlapis api siap menghantamnya.

Terkejut? Mata merah Tobirama terbelak kaget, melihat Naruto menghilang ketika dia baru menatapnya kurang dari 1 detik. Melirik kesegala arah, dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan Naruto. Satu tempat yang belum dia lirik, mencoba melihat kebawah, dan benar, dia berada tepat dibawahnya, dengan tinju yang siap menghantam dagunya.

Buakh!

Tubuhnya dengan keras melayang keudara. Mengedipkan matanya sekali, dirinya melihat sebuah _Naginata_ mencoba menyerangnya dari depan. _"Dia mencoba bunuh diri."_ Batin Tobirama. Menangkap bagian kayu pada Naginata milik lawannya, Tobirama menarik _Naginata_ tersebut, yang membuat pemiliknya juga tertarik. Dengan keras dia ayunkan dengkulnya pada pemilik _Naginata_ tersebut.

Brak!

Matanya menatap datar tempat pemilik _Naginata_ tersebut jatuh dengan keras. Tubuhnya perlahan ingin kembali jatuh kebawah. Merasakan sebuah bahaya dari belakangnya, dia mencoba memiringkan tubuhnya diudara, dan sebuah pisau secara cepat melintas tepat didepannya, tapi...

Craz!

...sebuah pisau dari belakang, tepat mengenai bagian leher bagian belakangnya. _"Cih."_ Tobirama mendecih sebal. Menarik pisau dibelakang leher, perlahan darah segar menetes dari bagian lubang tersebut, tapi tidak sampai 3 detik luka tersebut membeku. Melempar pisau tersebut kelantai, pandangan Tobirama dengan cepat kembali menatap didepannya.

Seurai perak, dengan petir ditangannya mencoba meninjunya, tapi dia menghindari itu dengan mudah. Tanpa dia duga, sebuah _Naginata_ tepat dari arah belakangnya menusuknya dibagian perut, hingga _Naginata_ tersebut menembus tubuhnya. _"Dia hanya pengalih."_ Batin Tobirama. Karena tusukan _Naginata_ dirinya menjadi melupakan lawan didepannya beberapa saat, sampai dia tersadar, tapi sayang sudah terlambat.

Buakh!

Tinju berlapis petir berwarna hijau menghantamnya dengan kuat, dan membuat pemuda berambut putih, bermata merah itu jatuh ketanah dengan keras. Mencoba berdiri, tanpa dia duga dua buah pisau menusuk kedua lengannya yang membuat tidak dapat berdiri. Dan dua buah Trsiula es, mengarah pada kaki, hingga dirinya benar-benar terkunci.

Seurai hitam berkacamata merah menghela nafas pelan berhasil menangkap lawan mereka, yang bisa dikatakan lebih kuat dari 3 gadis bawahannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjak dalam pikirnya. _"Apa benar dia selemah ini? Aku mempunyai firasat buruk kali ini."_ Batin Souna. Kaki jenjangnya dengan elengan berjalan kearah Tobirama, bersama dengan pujaan hatinya berada tepat disampingnya.

Sebuah seringai dia tunjukan tanpa ragu. "Kalian boleh juga. Tapi maaf ini masih permulaan." Mata Souna, Naruto, dan yang lainnya terbelak, melihat Tobirama menjadi sebuah kumpulan air.

" _Berapa banyak Klone yang dapat dia buat?"_ batin Souna terkejut.

Sebuah kabut tidak jauh dari mereka semua menyatu dan membentuk sosok Tobirama, tanpa satupun luka. "Yang kalian lawan sejak tadi hanya lah Klon ku, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa mengalahkannya, padahal selama ini tidak ada yang pernah berhasil menang melawan Klon ku." Tobirama terseyum menatap lawannya yang terkejut.

Merentangkan tangan kirinya kesamping, jari tengahnya, tepat dimana dia menaruh sebuah cincin bersinar memancarkan sinar berwarna biru muda. "Kita mulai yang sesungguhnya, _Minna_ -san." Tobirama menyeringai.

 **[Vongola Ring: Vongola Freezing Ryuuzora no Yuki: Active.]**

" _Vo-Vongola Ring_." Naruto menatap terkejut Tobirama.

" _Ti-tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau Vongola Freezing akan diutus kemari."_ Toneri, seurai putih, yang mempunyai sayap mekanik dipunggungnya, dengan tubuh yang masih tidak dapat digerakan, menatap Tobirama terkejut.

" _Apa-apaan ini, baru kita melawan Vongola Ring, sekarang kita akan melawan Vongola Ring yang lainnya. Terlebih lagi kondisi kita semua sudah seperti ini."_ Batin Souna, dengan menatap seluruh _Perage_ -nya, termasuk Toneri yang sudah mempunyai luka dimana-mana. Memang ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak terluka, tapi walaupun begitu, stamina mereka semua sudah terkuras banyak, melawan _Varia_ , Toneri, 3 bawahan Tobirama, dan sekarang mereka akan melawan Tobirama, yang memiliki _Vongola Ring_ , ditambah dia juga jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan lawan-lawan sebelumnya. _'Yang benar saja ini.'_ Pikir Souna.

Seluruh pasang mata dengan terkejut memandang busur yang berada ditangannya. Busur mekanik berwarna biru muda, dengan kepala Naga sebagai tempat lubangnya untuk menaruh anak panah, tepat dibagian mulut kepala Naga itu yang terbuka, dan kini busur mekanik itu berada ditangan kiri Tobirama yang memandang datar seluruh mahluk yang menatap terkejut.

Mengangkat busurnya keatas, lambang Vongola muncul tepat didepan kepala Naga busur mekanik miliknya. Kumpulan asap suhu mengelilingi tangan kanannya, hingga sebuah anak panah es tercipta ditangan kanannya. Menaruh anak panah tersebut pada lubang busur mekaniknya, Tobirama melirik sebentar, Vongola _Ouji-sama_ yang masih tampak terkejut. "Jika kau terus seperti itu, kau akan mati _Decimo_." Tobirama dengan cepat menarik anak panah, yang meleati lambang Vongola berwarna biru muda dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _ **[Absolute Hail.]**_

Ratusan, tidak bahkan ribuan anak panah es berukuran kecil, mengarah pada Souna, dan yang lainnya, dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Naruto, satu-satunya yang permata kali sadar dari keterkejutannya, menyebarkan api berskala besar untuk melindungi gadis yang dia cintai, dan teman-temannya.

Tidak sampai disitu, Seuirai putih yang membawa busur mekanik itu, berada dibelakang teman-temannya, dengan anak panah yang siap dilepaskan. " _Kaichou, Minna_ , menghindar!" teriak Naruto keras untuk menyadarkan keterkejutan yang lainnya.

 _ **[Strom Penetrators.]**_

Semuanya, tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka segera menunduk untuk menghindari anak panah yang dilepaskan seurai putih yang menjadi musuh mereka itu, tapi percuma anak panah anak itu begitu cepat, yang mungkin lebih cepat dari teknik cahaya milik Toneri.

"Aku tidak akan membiar ini." Naruto dengan api yang berkumpul ditangan kanannya, menembakan api tersebut pada anak panah Tobirama yang begitu cepat, hingga ledakan kecil terjadi dan membuat kumpulan asap mengelilingi mereka, dan menghalangi pandangan mata mereka.

Tidak ada gangguan untuk mata merah miliknya, Tobirama berniat menyerang seluruhnya dari atas, tapi...

"Cukup sampai disitu, Tobirama Senju." Sebuah ular hitam menghentikan gerakannya, yang bahkan sampai membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau bertindak melebihi batas, dan hampir membunuh Pangeran ku." Sosok gadis loli, berambut hitam panjang, memakai Dress hitam, dengan tali ungu, dan memakai ungu, memandang Tobirama datar, dengan auara marah keluar dari tubuhnya, dan dia adalah, Mahluk paling ditakuti didunia ini selain sang DxD, Ophis, _Ouroboros Dragon_.

" _Masaka_..." Ular hitam yang mengelilingi Tobirama menjadi es, dan pecah seketika. Dengan lembut, seurai putih itu, menapakan kakinya ditanah, dan menatap Ophis dengan senyum kecil. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melukai Pangeran mu, Ophis. Aku disini hanya untuk mengetes padakan dia mampu menjadi pengganti Minato-sama, atau tidak." Ujar Tobirama santai, dan menghilangkan _Vongola Freezing-_ nya.

"Aku tau itu." Gadis loli bergelar Ophis itu turun dari batu yang berada dilangit-langit. "Tapi kau tau bukan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau sampai melukai dia?" Ophis berjalan santai menuju Tobirama dengan aura hitam seperti api berkumpul ditelapak tangannya yang dia angkat.

"Ya." Aura biru muda keluar dari tubuh Tobirama. "Kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan gen dari Minato-sama, sekarang kau mengincar gen dari _Decimo_ , tidak maksud ku, Naruto-sama, aku tidak dapat membiarkan itu terjadi Ophis. Lagi pula selama ini aku ingin menatang mu, sekuat apa sebenarnya dirimu, sampai hampir pernah mengalahkan Minato-sama, walaupun tidak berhasil." Bibirnya terangkat dan membentuk sebuah seringai menatap sang _Ouroboros Dragon_ , yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Cukup sampai disitu." Seurai putih, dan Seurai hitam yang terus mengeluarkan aura membunuh mereka, sampai membuat Mahluk disekitar mereka tidak dapat bernafas mengalihkan pandangan mereka, kepada satu-satunya yang masih bisa bernafas dengan lega. "Apa yang coba kalian lakukan, apa kalian ingin membunuh teman-teman ku, hah, jika begitu, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian." Aura orange mulai keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto, yang melihat Musunya sedang berdebat dengn gadis loli berambut hitam.

"Sepertinya ini masalah besar." Tobirama menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku kesini..."

"Naruto!" Perkataan Tobirama terhenti, ketika matanya menatap tidak percaya, Ophis yang selalu berwajah datar, dan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan, berlari kearah Naruto, dan memeluknya, dengan ekpresi bahagia menghiasi wajah cantik, dan imutnya. "Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan mu..." Ophis dengan lembut mengeluskan kepalanya, pada perut Naruto, yang menatap bingung.

" _Ini akan tampak merepotkan. Dan sepertinya, gadis loli itu membuat masalah baru."_ Tobirama menatap sekitar, dan melihat sekumpulan orang meminta penjelasan, dan beberapa lagi, mengeluarkan aura kecemburaan mereka. _"Untuk masalah wanita sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu, Naruto-sama."_ Batin Tobirama pasrah. Mata merahnya, kembali menatap Ophis datar. _"Tapi apa maksudnya semua ini, kenapa dia seperti, kalau memang dia hanya mengincar gen dari Naruto-sama, dia tidak akan sampai bertindak seperti itu, atau dia hanya akting saja."_ Lanjut Tobirama.

"Na-Ru-To-Kun, apa maksudnya semuanya ini?" Souna dengan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama Naruto, yang sengaja dia tambah dengan suffix-kun, membuat sang pemilik nama, mengigil mendengar nada bicara yang diucapkan adik dari _Maou Leviathan_ itu, yang mengeluarkan aura kecemburuaan.

" _Ka-Kaichou_ , aku tidak tau ini. Sumpah aku tidak tau sangat tidak tentang hal ini." Naruto menggeleng cepat untuk membuat _Kaichou-_ nya tenang, tapi hasilnya nihil ditambah dengan 2 gadis lainnya, Tsubaki, dan Momo menatapnya, dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat, dan rambut yang berkibar seperti sebuah ekor. Sedangkan seurai hitam bertubuh loli yang memeluknya erat tampak sangat tidak peduli dengan keaadan sekitar, dan terus mengeluskan kepalanya, pada perut Naruto yang berisi (otot.)

.

 _ **To Be Contonued**_

.

Saya punya beberapa pertanyaan yang membingungkan saya, sebenarnya siapa saja, perage dari _**Diehauser Belial**_ , saya mohon jika ada yang tau beritau Minna-san.

.

Vongola Ring yang diketahui:

 **1\. Vongola Gear**

Pemilik : Naruto Uzumaki  
Bentuk : Sarung Tangan Mekanik  
Sihir : Api langit  
Teknik Special : Membekukan Teknik lawan, Membekukan Api miliknya, ?  
Roh : Ryuuzora no Hono Paraox  
Cambio Forma: Wujud Vongola Primo

 **2\. Vongola Freezing**

Pemilik : Tobirama  
Bentuk : Busur Mekanik berwarna biru muda, dengan bagian lubang tempat menaruh anak panah berbentuk kepala Naga dengan bagian mulut terbuka, dan lubang tepat berada dibagian mulut yang terbuka.  
Sihir : Es Langit  
Teknik Special : ?  
Roh: ?  
Cambio Forma: ?

 **3\. Vongola Heavenly**

Pemilik: Toneri Kaguya  
Bentuk: Sayap Mekanik seperti Hakuryuukou hanya saja memiliki warna putih emas.  
Sihir: Cahaya Langit  
Teknik Special : Menghilangkan teknik lawan dengan tepuk tangan  
Roh: Ryuuzora no Hikari Alexi  
Cambio Forma : Topeng Tengkor Mekanik berwarna putih dengan akseran emas, mata menjadi light golden, dan terdapat dua bola, putih untuk membentuk senjata, dan emas untuk sihir.

.

Mohon Review

.


End file.
